


The Moon's Orbit

by RomaniaBlack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Haikyuu Wedding, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Tsukishima Kei, POV Yamaguchi Tadashi, Post-Time Skip, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Sendai Frogs, Shiratorizawa, Tsukishima & Koganegawa, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, mentions of kuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaniaBlack/pseuds/RomaniaBlack
Summary: Tsukishima has a new job, a new volleyball team, and hasn't had to worry about much after high school.However, a major life shift for his family will call all of this into question...good thing his former volleyball club is there to "help."
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tsukishima Kei & Koganegawa Kanji, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 41
Kudos: 171





	1. First Quarter Moon

It had been the longest week in recent memory for Kei Tsukishima. His job had just begun at the Sendai City Museum and Tsukishima had been placed in charge of a large-scale exhibit that was going to run through the end of December into New Year’s Day. The entire week had been a mixture of training with various employees, running through schematics for the various exhibits, and essentially Tsukishima doing laps around the various office spaces, trying to divide job duties while simultaneously meeting his new fellow colleagues. It felt like a warm up for volleyball practice, which was not what the twenty-something college graduate would consider pleasant.

  
“I felt like a chicken running with its head cut off,” Tsukishima sighed into his phone, adjusting his glasses with his free hand, trying to avoid his breath fogging them up. The December air bit at his face as he exited the warm museum lobby.

“Sounds exhausting, Tsuki,” Tadashi Yamaguchi answered with concern on the other end.

“It seriously is...I wish I’d actually drove today.” Tsukishima had committed to walking or biking to work. He was still a middle blocker for the Sendai Frogs team, and he told Yamaguchi that this was more conducive to staying in shape than driving to work. It at least gave him an excuse to not over-exert himself at work.

“It is pretty frigid out today,” Tsukishima could almost feel Yamaguchi nodding on the other end as he responded, “At least you can crash once you’re home!”

“I wish,” Tsukishima scoffed, hands shoved in his pockets to warm up as he held the phone in the crick of his neck. “I have to go by my parent’s house -- Akiteru insisted I join for dinner tonight.”

“How is your brother?” Yamaguchi chimed in. He knew that Tsukishima had developed a good relationship with his brother over the years, though the two were still far from how “close” most siblings typically were.

“Fine, I guess,” Tsukishima sighed indifferently, “I rarely see him except on weekends -- he’s got his job and now I have mine.”

His conversation carried along with Yamaguchi another mile -- Tsukishima avoided bringing up the other aspect of his brother’s life that had taken shape these last few months: His relationship with one Saeko Tanaka.

His brother apparently was in the same class as Saeko in high school, and the two had kept up their friendship after graduating. It wasn’t until about a year ago, shortly after the infamous Adler vs. MSBY Black Jackal matchup, that Akiteru had made their relationship official.

_The family was gathered at the table, Tsukishima seated traditionally next to his mother; Akiteru across them with Saeko at his left. Their father was still in Tokyo on assignment, so Saeko had taken his seat. She had been coy all night, giving Tsukishima’s brother playful glances as they passed plates and food around the table. Tsukishima had long-since realized something was being left unsaid, and it was frustrating him more and more the longer the silence remained between them._

_“You two are being considerably less talkative than usual” Tsukishima could no longer handle the silence at the table. Normally, he would embrace the quiet of such an occasion, but the fact that Saeko and Akiteru were making doe-eyed, secretive gestures back and forth was driving him insane._

_“Oh,” Akiteru squeaked, his voice pitching for a second, before he coughed to return to normal. Saeko gave a hearty laugh at him, gulping a swig from her beer. “It’s just,” a pale pink rose to Akiteru’s cheeks. “This is our first dinner together as a couple.”_

_Tsukishima simultaneously choked on his noodles as his mother clasped her hands together. “Really?!” She pressed her hands together and they hovered in front of her mouth, “I thought you were both still just friends! When did this happen?”_

_“We went to the Adler vs. MSBY Black Jackal game a few months ago, together,” Akiteru was still blushing, “But we officially started dating a few weeks ago.”_

_Their mother was all starry-eyed and reaching across the table to grab Saeko’s hand, smiling ear-to-ear. Tsukishima was trying to avoid the Heimlich Maneuver, as he gasped for air, swallowing the remaining noodles in his mouth. Akiteru was too busy calming their mother down, while Saeko shot Tsukishima, a devilish flash of her teeth._

_“Lucky you,” she cooed, her head resting on the back of her propped up left hand, “I haven’t even told Ryu yet.”_

_Tsukishima had been so blind-sided that his brother was not only in a relationship, but one with the devil-may-care, brash drummer who was so opposite him, that he hadn’t put two and two together to realize the harsh reality of the situation._

_Saeko Tanaka was Ryuusuke Tanaka’s **sister**._

_Tsukishima’s brother was **dating** his volleyball senpai’s older **sister**._

_“Honestly,” Akiteru smiled sheepishly, a hand running to the back of his head as he glanced towards his younger brother, “I probably wouldn’t have even started talking to Saeko if it wasn’t for Kei.”_

_  
Tsukishima’s head whipped towards his brother’s, “WHAT?!” It came out louder than he anticipated. Saeko bellowed a hearty laugh as Akiteru chuckled,_

_“Well, I mean, your first year in high school, we met up at the spring nationals qualifiers -- it was the first time we’d really hung out since we had been in high school ourselves.” He glanced towards Saeko with a tender smile that made Tsukishima want to blush himself. “It’s funny how our younger brothers’ love for volleyball brought us together.”_

_Tsukishima made a mental note to give his resignation to the Sendai Frogs club on Monday._

On the outside, the Tsukishima household appeared the same as it always had. But there had certainly been one noticeable change in the last year, once you entered: The place was decisively... _louder_.

Saeko was naturally boisterous; like her younger brother, her laugh was long and carried throughout the house. Both sharp-eyed and competitive, Saeko and Ryuusuke, who now also frequented the Tsukishima establishment, would get into the now infamously-dubbed “Cooking Wars” and compete to see who could make the better dinner dish. Akiteru and Kei’s mother absolutely revelled in this, because it took the strain off of her making a meal for everyone, and it allowed the two to provide comedic relief after a long work week.

The only saving grace for Tsukishima had been that Kiyoko was also present for these dinners.

Tsukishima had never harbored a “crush” for Kiyoko like half of the Karasuno volleyball team. If anything, he respected how she ignored most of them and didn’t put up with any of their shenanigans. He felt a kindred spirit whenever she brushed past Nishinoya’s attempted embraces or flat-out rejected the proposal from Sugawara or the other second-years. So, it was amazing to Tsukishima that not only had she dated Tanaka, but actually accepted his proposal. It was still a mystery he had yet to bring up in conversation.

“Hello,” She tossed her hair as she turned to give Tsukishima a warm grin, “Have a good week?”

She was so much more nonchalant with him since her and Tanaka had started coming to their house; her cool attitude was more than welcome for Tsukishima, “Yeah, it was more hectic than I imagined, though, with our new exhibit coming up.”

She began asking him about the exhibit as Akiteru came up beside them. Saeko and Tanaka were having a heated argument from the kitchen over which dessert would be served after the meal. Akiteru blushed as he nodded towards them, his eyes on his younger brother. “They’ve...been at it for about half an hour, now.”

Kiyoko shook her head, “Tanaka isn’t going to budge until Saeko lets him make this dish he’s been raving about all week.”

“Just have them make both and we’ll split the leftovers,” Tsukishima adjusted the strap of his messenger bag and headed towards his old room, “I’m going to clean up and get this coat off.”

Tsukishima could hear the siblings’ rantings from his old bedroom. He sighed as he slid the coat off his frame and plopped it onto the mattress along with his bag. He took his phone out and hid it in his pant pocket.

_It’s just dinner,_ he told himself, _the normal Friday night dinner and then you can go home before Saeko gets too drunk and wants everyone to play a round of twenty-questions or some other ridiculous group game…_

In the end, Tanaka had won, and his self-proclaimed “famous” tiramisu was served after dinner.

Tsukishima had to admit, only to himself of course, that it wasn’t half-bad, though he’d have preferred something less rich. Saeko had made a delicious key lime pie last Friday that he’d openly praised her for, which had earned him a peck on the cheek and a punch to the arm -- neither with which he was sure how to react.

Akiteru had taken it upon himself to gather up glasses for everyone, ones with long flute stems from their mother’s antique cabinet. He reached in the refrigerator and pulled out a chilled bottle of champagne, bringing it to the table with a sheepish grin.

“Oh, ho!” Saeko’s grin was ear-to-ear, “Fancy, Akiteru!”

“With Tanaka serving this elegant dessert,” Tsukishima’s brother blushed, “I thought it would be a good idea to pair it.”

“No, no,” Saeko had already grabbed her glass, “I’m not complaining! Pour me first!” Tsukishima gave an involuntary little shake of his head at how brass and unashamed she was.

Akiteru chuckled and popped the cork from the bottle, quickly filling hers and his glasses, before going around and pouring everyone one. Tsukishima was not a champagne drinker at all; he really only liked Kahlua and milk, and even rarely did he drink that, so he just held the glass by the thin stem, swirling it to look like he was participating.

“Let’s raise our glasses,” Akiteru toasted, giving everyone in the room a glance. Glasses lifted, though Tsukishima’s was only a little off the table. “To our family,” his brother’s chest swelled slightly, his cheeks a rosy color already.

  
_And he hasn’t drank an ounce_ , Tsukishima noticed with a narrowed gaze.

“To family!” Tanaka replied the loudest, quickly gulping his champagne. Their mother and Kiyoko both bore similar, simple smiles. Tsukishima mumbled a reply, before lowering the glass to the table. He suddenly found himself noticing how his older brother guzzled the champagne in its entirety in one swift gulp -- which was rather unlike him.

“Man!” Saeko laughed, noticing too, “You really took care of that! I feel like I’m lagging behind you!” She swirled her glass, which was only about half-drank.

Akiteru wiped his mouth slowly, his face taking on a contemplative, quiet expression. “You’ve never lagged behind, Saeko.” The room seemed to settle into this silence that Tsukishima couldn’t explain. “You’ve always been one step ahead of me.”

“Whatcha talking about?” Saeko laughed, finishing her glass.

“You were the one to rush me into the gym when my brother was playing,” Akiteru wasn’t looking at Tsukishima, but the statement sent a flush to Kei’s face. “I was trying to hide but you wouldn’t let me.” Akiteru’s face broke into a gentle smile, “When I wanted to ask you to date me, I was too nervous and I almost ran away that night, but you held my hand and wouldn’t let me.” As he said _hand_ , he took Saeko’s into his. She looked unusually stunned, as if trying to process what he was saying. Tsukishima found himself in the same boat; this whole conversation had drifted into uncharted waters -- _when was his brother so introspective?_

“But now,” Akiteru was looking down at her pale hand, his eyes having this tenderness that felt almost criminal to Tsukishima, almost too intimate for them all to be seeing in public, “I’m not afraid to speak up, to be seen. It’s because of you, Saeko; this last year, you’ve changed so much for the better. And I can’t see you not being here with all of us at this table...as a family.”

And suddenly, Tsukishima wished he’d drank the champagne.

“I can’t imagine my life without you in it, Saeko.” Akiteru’s eyes met with Saeko’s. She looked as if she was seeing the sun for the first time.

Tsukishima realized that every eye in the room was on the couple. The air was thick and tense with an anticipation that was making his stomach rot.

Akiteru, still staring at Saeko, lifted his hand from hers and scooted his chair back. Instead of rising to his feet, though, he dropped down onto one knee.

“Saeko Tanaka,” a black box was now visible in Akiteru’s hand, “I love you -- will you marry me?”

For the first time since Tsukishima had known her, Saeko was speechless. Then, as if the words finally made their way past the barrier of crass attitude and leopard print fabric, her large, sharp reddish-brown eyes glazed over with tears. Tsukishima had never seen her misty-eyed.

“Of course, I will, you big goof!” She exhaled with a huge yell and fell into Akiteru’s arms, nearly knocking him into the dining room table. The room erupted with cheers -- Tanaka was sobbing, his arms trying to hide his face. Kiyoko was embracing Kei and Akiteru’s mother, who was weeping with a giant smile plastered across her face.

Tsukishima was unsure what to do, so he slowly rose to his feet and mumbled something about taking the leftover tiramisu back to the kitchen. Tanaka hazily rounded the corner of the table before Tsukishima could make his escape, though, and threw an arm heavily over his shoulders, pinning him in place.

“Tsuki!” Tanaka cried, fat tears of joy rolling down his tanned cheeks, “Can you believe it?! We’re -- we’re --” a happy sob rolled out of him, “We’re going to be _brothers_!”

**\---------**

**Author’s Note:**

Heh. Oh, Tsuki. Your trouble is only _beginning_.

Next chapter, reality really sets in.

I hope you all liked this!

It’s my first _Haikyuu_!! Fanfiction, but I’ve had this on my brain for a while now.


	2. Waxing Crescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is really good at being quiet, but not good at being subtle.  
> Also, Koganegawa appears! Because, of course he does.

“We’re going to be _brothers_!”

_Ushijima’s cold stare as he spiked the ball through Tsukishima’s block._

_Kageyama’s condescending look of disappointment as Tsukishima missed his set._

_Hinata’s beaming smile and orange hair illuminated in the fluorescent gym lights, as he buzzed around Tsukishima’s body like a mutated gnat._

In that moment, Kei would gladly trade places to be in any of those scenarios rather than where he was currently.

One arm wrapped around Tsukishima’s arm, Tanaka’s grip tightened, as Tanaka dramatically pressed his face against Kei’s forearm, tears smudging against his skin. Tsukishima exhaled sharply in disgust.

“Gross, get off of me,” He rebutted simply, carefully moving away from Tanaka; trying not to make a scene, lest all of the attention shift to him. He wanted to exit the room as unnoticed as possible.

“Oh, come on!” Tanaka wasn’t going to let him sneak out that easily, though, “Aren’t you happy for our siblings?!” His voice raised in a half-sob, half yell.

Tsukishima adjusted his glasses on his nose and shot his brother a glance. Saeko had her arms wrapped tightly around his brother’s waist, pulling him towards her. “Of course,” he said simply, but his voice abruptly cut as he saw Saeko reach for Akiteru’s shirt to pull him down towards her, her lips crashing into his in a passionate kiss. Kei’s brother seemed to freeze before melting into the move, his arms gliding to Saeko’s back to pull her towards him, his fists bunched into the back of her jacket. Tsukishima frowned, “I’m going to go clean my plate,” He announced matter-of-factly, moving away from the table, and leaving a slightly confused Tanaka in his wake.

The table was squawking with laughter and chatter for hours, but Tsukishima had already retired to the solitude of his bedroom. He told everyone his head was starting to hurt and he didn’t want to drag the mood down, so he’d go lay down to try and sleep it off. In truth, he hadn’t closed his eyes since entering his room, flopping down onto his back on the mattress and staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. He could hear traces of conversation drifting through the walls and the hall; talk of how long their engagement would be, where they’d live, decorations, food -- mainly Tanaka’s point of conversation. Even far away from the dining room, Tsukishima felt he was still in the middle of them all, discussing his brother’s engagement.

The room suddenly filled with a small white light, and Kei heard his phone vibrate on the nightstand beside him. He shifted his body onto his side and punched in the code to unlock his phone. A text box appeared:

**_Yamaguchi_ ** _: Survive dinner?_

Tsukishima groaned and buried his face in his pillow, drawing the phone into his chest. He shifted to lying on his stomach and held the phone in front of him, against the wall.

**_Tsukishima:_ ** _I’ll let you know in the morning._

A few seconds later, his phone buzzed again:

**_Yamaguchi:_ ** _Works for me! Call me when you’re on break tomorrow?_

His friend knew that Tsukishima was not a morning person, especially on the weekends when he took advantage of not needing to be at work by 8:00 am. It wasn’t uncommon for Tsukishima to sleep in until eight before hurrying up, eating, and then hustling to make practice at the gym by nine. The team usually took a break around noon for lunch.

**_Tsukishima:_ ** _Yeah, will do._

**_Yamaguchi:_ ** _Great! Good night, Tsuki!_

Tsukishima stared at the text for a moment, and he contemplated calling Yamaguchi right then. His eyes lingered to the clock by his bed, which read in dull red lettering 10:37 pm. _No_ , he exhaled slowly. If he called him now, he’d likely be up all night talking. He needed the sleep, especially if he was going to practice tomorrow. His fingers tapped across the phone.

_  
**Tsukishima:** Good night, Yamaguchi. _

~~~~~~~

Ryuunosuke Tanaka wasted no time informing every one of the news, calling up the third years first.

“Congratulations!” Daichi was adjusting his tie in the video chat Tanaka had with Suga and Asahi, getting ready for work. “That’s fantastic!”

“I could see it,” Asahi noted thoughtfully at the same time, walking into his design studio.

“That is wonderful!” Suga was huddled over a cup of coffee, lounging in his usual Saturday non-teaching attire of an oversized Karasuno sweatshirt he’d saved from high school. “Was your sister surprised?”

“Oh, she didn’t know it was coming!” Tanaka beamed, “And get this -- Kiyoko already knew he was going to propose!”

“How did she know, and you didn’t?” Asahi questioned.

“She said Akiteru told her and his mother he was going to propose -- he even called our family up, too!” Tanaka’s face scrunched, “The dirty rat didn’t bother to tell me and Tsuki, though!”

Daichi and Sugawara both shared knowing looks on the video, though; almost as if they were glancing at one another through the video chat. Tanaka pouted at them incredulously,

“Daichi and Suga!” He called out, frustrated, “Did you two know, _too_?”

His gray-haired senpai laughed lightly, “No, Tanaka,” his innocent laugh turned into a smirk, “But I can see why he didn’t tell you.”

“You wouldn’t have been able to keep quiet for five minutes,” Daichi added with a warm smile.

“Ah, can’t argue with that,” Asahi sheepishly nodded, hand behind his head.

“Speaking of Tsukishima, though,” Suga tapped a finger to his chin, “How did he take the news?”

Tanaka’s face fell, “You know…” his face turned contemplative, “I was going to ask you three about that. He was really weird about it, actually.”

The three older friends tilted their head with mild concern. Tanaka would have laughed at the simultaneous gesture, had the topic been of a different nature. “It was almost like he was mad about it... I don’t know.”

“Why do you think that?” Daichi was pulling his police jacket over his shoulders, phone seemingly propped up on a shelf so he could still see them.

“He got really quiet and then I was giving him a hug and he just shoved me off,” Tanaka frowned, “Then he complained about having a headache and retreated to his room and we didn’t see him the rest of the night.”

“Tsukishima’s not exactly a touchy-feely sort of person,” Suga hummed thoughtfully, “I could see the moment maybe being overwhelming for him.”

“I guess,” Tanaka sighed. “After Saeko started dating Akiteru, Kiyoko and I have been over at Tsukishima’s parents’ place every weekend and he’s almost always there, too. You’d think us being teammates and all, it would just bring us closer, right? But he’s the same as always.”

“Well,” Asahi spoke up, causing everyone in the chat to look towards his panel on the screen, “I wouldn’t say you and Tsukishima have the most... _compatible_...personalities.”

Tanaka scoffed in offense, “Hey! It’s not like I’m Kageyama!” Tsuki had never openly said he disliked anyone on the team, with the exception of Tobio Kageyama, to which he’d expressed his disdain on numerous occasions.

“True,” Suga counseled, “But Tsukishima isn’t normally the type of person to be open with his emotions like you...he doesn’t strike me as the type of person to warm up to anyone, really.”

“You got that right,” Tanaka admitted, “Maybe I’m just reading too much into it.”

“I wouldn’t let Tsukishima bother you,” Daichi smiled, ready to head out to work, “He’ll come around in his own time, I’m sure.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Tanaka seemed convinced, at least on the surface. “Hey! I’ll let you all go -- I gotta call Nishinoya and the others!”

“You didn’t tell Nishinoya _first_?” Asahi raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Ah, I didn’t want to mess up who I’d talk to, so I figured I’d go from oldest to youngest!” Tanaka grinned, earning a laugh from the other three.

“I’m not sure how we should feel about that,” Suga sighed affectionately, sipping his coffee.

“I’ll talk to you all later!” Tanaka grinned, as the other three waved goodbye to him in reply.

The video chat ended and Ryuunosuke quickly started punching in the numbers of his fellow classmates.

~~~~~~~~~~

Normally, Koganegawa would be apologizing about this time for setting the ball too high.

It was his first year as the new setter for the Sendai Frogs. The team’s former full-time setter had to retire from the league after a devastating injury last season resulted in a torn ACL and a doctor’s recommendation to resign from the sport until a full recovery. It had clearly been a crushing blow to the team’s dynamic, but Kanji Koganegawa was, if anything, not the type of person to be deterred from boosting his team’s spirits. He just wasn’t someone that wallowed in sadness for too long, and his go-getting, high energy attitude had become somewhat infectious on the team.

He hadn’t known anyone really on the Sendai Frogs, except Kei Tsukishima. Truth be told, Tsukishima had been the one to convince him to try out in the first place.

_“Hey, Koganegawa.”_

_Kanji had been fixated on texting Goshiki back when he heard a familiar, nonchalant voice. He lifted his head to see Tsukishima and another tall blonde standing on the opposite end of the street, the former holding a volleyball in his hands. He blinked; he hadn’t seen Tsukishima since their third year in high school -- his hair was no longer as shaggy as it had been their third year, but he had the same glasses and tall lanky frame. The man next to him resembled Tsukishima a lot, but his face was somehow...softer, and less intimidating._

_“Tsuki!” Koganegawa waved furiously, overcoming his initial surprise and rushing across the street to meet them. “It’s been so long! How are you?” He knew Tsuki hated hugs, so he avoided it, but he was practically bouncing up and down to contain his excitement._

_“Fine,” Tsuki replied simply, seemingly grateful for the lack of an embrace. The other man was quiet, giving Tsuki a slightly surprised look that Koganegawa didn’t understand. “Are you still living around here?”_

_“Yeah, I just got a job at the automobile manufacturer, here,” Koganegawa smiled proudly, “How’s college life?”_

_“I’m almost finished,” Tsukishima replied matter-of-factly, “I start at the Sendai museum in the fall, too.”_

_“That’s great! I saw you’re playing for the Sendai Frogs, too! That’s amazing!”_

_“Yeah,” Tsukishima’s gaze averted briefly, as his stance shifted, “Speaking of that,” he focused back onto Koganegawa, “I wanted to ask you…are you still interested in playing volleyball?”_

_The question completely took Kanji by surprise. “Oh, uh, yeah! I play scrimages with the alumni from Date Tech some weekends.” He tilted his head, looking not unlike a confused rooster, “But I haven’t committed to anything serious...why?”_

_The other blonde looked astonished at Tsukishima as he replied, “It’s just...our setter recently was injured,” Tsuki ran a hand to the back of his head, his jaw clenched, as if struggling to talk, “and we’re having trouble finding the right replacement.” He glanced over to Koganegawa, and quickly seemed to regret it, as no doubt -- Koganegawa’s eyes were shining. “So, I was going to reach out and ask if you’d be interested in trying out.”_

_Kanji had known Tsukishima since their first year in high school -- long enough to know that this sort of conversation was the last thing he’d expected from the lanky blonde. But it was the most welcome surprise he’d had all spring._

_“That’s ama--” He stopped himself, realizing the situation, “That’s awful about your teammate,” he corrected, straightening himself. He stood a few inches taller than Tsuki and the other blonde when he did. “But I’m humbled you’d ask me to try out for the Frogs!” He tried to sound as professional as he could, even though his heart was doing backflips at the prospect of being scouted by a Division 2 team._

_“Yeah, well,” Tsuki scoffed, “The guys that have tried out have all been garbage,” His face formed into a smug smile, “And I know you can at least serve a ball I can hit...and you’re not that much of a pain in the ass, so…” his voice trailed off, but Koganegawa was already shaking his hand furiously._

_“I’ll definitely try out! Thank you!” He bowed immediately and whipped his flip phone out, “Is there anyone I need to call?”_

_“I’ll give you the coach’s number,” Tsuki pulled his own phone out of his pocket, “Tell him I saw you and recommended you call.” He gave Kanji the number, and returned the phone back into his shorts._

_“I will, I will!” Koganegawa’s smile was ear to ear, “Thanks, Tsuki! I’m so glad I ran into you and,” he suddenly realized the other blonde was still quietly standing there, “Uhm, sorry, I didn’t catch --”_

_“Tsukishima,” The other blonde replied, smiling warmly, “Akiteru. I’m his brother.”_

_Koganegawa was slightly taken aback by this information. He had no clue Tsuki had a brother, much less one that outwardly seemed so different than him. “Nice to meet you!” He offered anyway, not wanting to be rude. “Thanks, Tsuki! I’ll let you know what I find out!”_

_Tsukishima frowned, “I’m sure I’ll know before you,” he shook his head as Koganegawa was already bounding off, his ear pressed to his phone and the faint sound of him talking to someone on the other end being heard as he jogged away:_

_“Goshiki, sorry I didn’t text back, but you’re not going to believe this...”_

Normally, Koganegawa would be apologizing for the set being too high, but before he could open his mouth, Tsukishima leapt into the air and slammed the ball down with incredible force. The volleyball crushed past the blockers on the other end and banged the panel floor hard, bouncing off into the bleachers.

“Woah,” Kanji’s eyes widened, turning to give Tsukishima an impressed look, “That was incredible, Tsuki! Where’d that come from?”

Tsukishima was already working up a sweat, a bead rolling down his cheek, “It’s nothing,” he said distantly, “Just need to blow off some steam.”

Koganegawa knew from the time working with Tsukishima that he didn’t need to question any further. For one, he wouldn’t get an answer, and for two, as long as Tsukishima was hitting his sets effectively, that was good enough for him. It was a quiet acknowledgement between them that Kanji didn’t question Tsukishima when he was wanting distance, and it was that acknowledgement that he knew made the two of them respected colleagues and possibly friends.

“Sounds good, Tsuki! I’ll keep ‘em coming!” With that, Kanji motioned for another volleyball.

~~~~~~~~

“Take an hour for lunch and stretching!” The coach called out after blowing his whistle. There was a collective sigh across the gym, and Tsukishima headed immediately towards the benches where his duffel bag and regular shoes lay.

It had rolled around to noon quicker than Tsukishima expected. He wrapped a white towel across his neck, mopping at sweat running down his neck; fishing for his phone from his bag.

A series of text notifications quickly pricked Tsukishima’s anxiety levels, his thumb punching in the password, allowing the messages to pop up on the screen.

The first text was from around 9:45 am, when Tsukishima had been well into his morning practice.

**_Yamaguchi:_ ** _Hey Tsuki! I’m free after eleven today, whenever you want to text or call! Just letting you know!_

An hour later:

**_Yamaguchi:_ ** _Tsuki! Hey, Tanaka wants to video chat Kageyama, Hinata, and me -- I’ll tell him you have practice and text you when the chat’s over!_

Thirty minutes later:

**_Yamaguchi:_ ** _Hey, Tsuki! Just got off the chat. Feel free to text or call me if you get a chance._

Tsukishima flinched; he had talked with Yamaguchi enough to detect a shift in tone in that last text from one of enthusiasm to caution. _There’s no telling what he said to those idiots and Yamaguchi_ , he silently cursed Tanaka. _Was I too obvious the other night?_ Tsukishima knew how to quietly avoid a situation, but he’d never excelled at subtlety.

“Hey Tsuki! Wanna join us for lunch?” Koganegawa called from across the gym, motioning to a few of the other teammates who had their bags over their shoulders, “We’re going uptown to grab something!”

Tsukishima, phone in one hand, waved passively in Kanji’s direction, “Thanks, but I’m good.” He tried to sound as polite as he could, to mask the tenseness that had suddenly settled over him.

“No problem!” If Koganegawa suspected anything was unusual, he didn’t let on, “See you in a bit! Make sure to eat something!”

Tsukishima gave a gentle _tch!_ at his last statement; _everyone was always telling him to eat more._

His hand hesitated, hovering over his phone screen for a few seconds. With an annoyed exhale, Tsukishima decided to just bite the bullet and clicked the “Call” button.

There were only two short rings before the receiver clicked. Tsukishima made sure he was the first to answer,

“Hey, Yamaguchi.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**AUTHOR’S NOTE:**

I intended this chapter to go on longer, but I feel it was long enough already.

I can’t express the sheer _genius_ of Furudate to have Koganegawa and Tsukishima end up on the same team together post-time skip. It’s like that training camp set up so many seeds of foreshadowing for later on...I like to imagine that Kogane and Tsuki are mutual friends -- not _too_ friendly, though, as Kogane has the same “sunshine sickness” as Hinata.

Next chapter, conversations and getting further into Tsuki’s head.

Thanks for reading, and I hope you’re liking the story!


	3. New Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka tells everyone the big news about his sister, but he's also worried about the state of his soon-to-be brother-in-law.  
> Some of his friends offer good advice to Tanaka. Others make things considerably worse.

“Hey, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima hid his unease of what awaited him on the other end of the line.

“Hey Tsuki,” Yamaguchi’s voice edged on the line of caution and… _irritation?_ Tsukishima couldn’t place the tone this quickly. “Sooo,” _Oh_. The drawn-out word pointed more to sarcasm, a rare mood for Yamguchi, “survived dinner, I see.”

“Get an earful from Tanaka, I take it?” Tsukishima cut back as nonchalantly as he could, rummaging through his duffel to pull out his wallet.

“By Tanaka, do you mean Ryuunosuke Tanaka?” Yamaguchi’s voice questioned innocently, but Tsukishima could smell the sarcastic tone a mile away, “Your future _brother-in-law_?”

“Please don’t remind me,” Tsukishima deflected dryly. He was regretting this call already.

“Why didn’t you tell me last night?” Yamaguchi’s voice immediately dropped the sarcasm, sounding like his normal, concerned self once more. “Do you know how embarrassing it is to learn second-hand from Tanaka information about your family? _In front of Hinata and Kageyama_?” He almost hissed the last sentence, certainly sounding embarrassed.

Tsukishima tried dismissing him, “Well, at least you were on the phone and not face-to-face.”

“You’re right,” Yamaguchi cut in sharply, “Except it was a _video chat_. Just picture Tanaka rambling on about my best friend’s brother proposing and then everyone’s looking at me with my jaw on the floor, asking me why I look so pathetic and ‘ _but didn’t Tsuki tell you?_ ’ It was _awful_.”

Tsukishima could vividly picture the scene in his mind, and part of him almost wanted to chuckle. But he knew this was something Yamaguchi was seriously ashamed of, so he decided to cut to the chase, “I’m sorry…I just didn’t feel like bringing it up last night.”

“Well, Tanaka thinks you’re mad at him, or Saeko, or your entire family,” Yamaguchi replied, “He tried theory-crafting with the three of us for nearly _twenty_ minutes.”

Tsukishima groaned, “Seriously?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Yamaguchi hissed, “Kageyama, of course, could care less about the whole thing, but Hinata drew up some disturbing theories,” which Yamaguchi knew good and well Tsukishima didn’t care about, “but basically, Tanaka is worried about you.”

“ _Wonderful_ ,” Tsukishima bit back with just as much sarcasm as Yamaguchi had previously dealt, “I can’t _wait_ for dinner _and_ a psychiatry session next Friday at my parents’ house --”

“Tsuki,” Yamaguchi cut him off, his voice edging something beyond concerned. It was a shift in tone that suddenly made Tsukishima feel uncomfortable. “If there’s something wrong –”

“Hey,” Tsukishima interrupted, standing in front of the vending mashine outside the gym, “I’m going to grab a bite to eat. We’re picking up spiking drills in a few minutes.”

There was a moment of silence, “Oh, gotcha, Tsuki.” Yamaguchi’s voice almost sounded hurt, and Tsukishima felt his stomach knot. “Talk to you later tonight, maybe?” There was a wavering hope on the last word. Tsukishima knew it well.

“Yeah,” He breathed, nodding into the phone, “I’ll talk to you about it tonight,” he sighed, “if that works.”

This seemed to please Yamaguchi, whose voice perked up on the other end of the line, “Yeah! Feel free to call me, or stop over, or whatever!” He rambled, “I’m free tonight! Talk to you, then!”

“See you, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima hung up the phone and bent his arm against the side of the vending machine, resting his head against it and exhaling slowly. His mind wandered to a distant memory about a month prior:

_Tsukishima checked his watch: 6:05 pm. Yamaguchi was usually about five to ten minutes late reaching his house whenever they went to hang out. He laced his shoes and walked past the living room to the front of the house. Tsukishima paused and cast a curious look into the room – all the lights were out except the dull glow of the television. There was a show on, but the volume was turned down so low, Tsukishima wondered how anyone could hear it. He paused and was about to walk over and turn off the TV when he noticed a figure rise from the couch._

_It was his brother’s back he saw first, arching up past the couch, the glow of the television cast shadows across his defined back until he saw a pair of pale hands lift into view. The hands gripped the fabric of Akiteru’s pale maroon shirt and lifted it up over his head. Tsukishima saw a flash of blond hair, messy, and the shirt fly into the floor as his brother disappeared into the couch again and he heard a distinct feminine laugh muffled by a heavy breath shushing her._

_Tsukishima rushed away from the room and out the front door as a gush of cold air hit his face. He breathed heavily and nearly jumped back into the side of the house as a mess of olive-brown hair and freckled face rounded into view._

_“Tsuki!” Yamaguchi gasped, just as surprised, “I’m sorry! Did I scare you?” He gave Tsukishima a sheepish grin, “Sorry I’m so late! You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”_

_The lanky blonde staggered in place, his heart thumping in his chest. “It’s nothing,” he assured Yamaguchi, his breathing leveling. “It’s nothing. Let’s go.”_

“Earth to Tsukishima!”

Kei jumped, his hand lifting from the vending machine. He spun around to see Koganegawa giving him a sideways stare, his eyebrow raised curiously, “You okay? You’ve been standing at that vending machine for five minutes.”

“Dammit,” Tsukishima punched the number for a protein bar, “I’m fine,” he tried to assure Koganegawa, who had walked over to him.

“Yeah, you’ve been kind of strange today,” Kogane held out a plastic bag, to which Tsukishma grabbed it cautiously, “But no worries! Here.”

“What’s this?” Tsukishima opened the bag, and a wave of delicious smells filled the air.

“Spicy tuna onigiri,” the setter smiled, “They gave us an extra on accident, so I figured you could have it.” He glanced down at Tsukishima’s protein bar, “unless you already ate.”

Tsukishima scoffed but took a large bite out of the onigiri. It was amazing. “Everyone’s always begging for me to eat something.” The protein bar fell unopened into his duffel bag, “You know, some of us aren’t monstrous gluttons like you lot.”

Koganegawa laughed, “True, but I think anyone playing on our team, especially 6’5” middle blockers, count as part of our ‘monstrous lot,’ eh?” he elbowed Tsukishima playfully as they walked back into the gym.

Tsukishima grumbled a half-reply but was too busy scarfing down his onigiri to argue the point. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tanaka kicked at the ground; hands shoved in his jean pockets. The conversation with his former senpais this morning had gone about how he expected, as did with his juniors – save for Yamaguchi’s flustering and rambling for ten minutes. _Did Tsuki not tell him before me? Why wouldn’t he tell Yamaguchi?_

He almost wished he’d called the former first years before his classmates, so he could have gotten more input from them. Their conversation had been the shortest, with Nishinoya mostly begging Tanaka for as much detail as possible, while the other men groaned in the video chat. The only exception had been Ennoshita, who seemed genuinely peaked with interest concerning Tsukishima.

_“It isn’t unlike Tsukishima to be cold and distant,” Chikara hummed, glancing off-screen in the chat, “but I thought he and his brother had grown a lot closer over the years. It seems…odd.”_

_“That’s what I thought!” Tanaka agreed, nodding vigorously, “His whole mood was weird!”_

Now, having talked with the former first years, Tanaka was mulling around something in his head. A tiny, insignificant theory; one Hinata had actually brought up amid his insane conspiratorial theories that Tsukishima’s body had been hijacked by an alien or that there was a _third_ Tsukishima brother, Kei’s twin that they hadn’t been informed about:

_“Tsukishima would have told us if he had a twin brother,” Kageyama dead-panned, shooting down Hinata’s half-baked theory with a sigh._

_“How do you know?!” Hinata teased with a grin as wide as the video chat screen would allow. “Tsukishima doesn’t ever boast about himself, his family, or his emotions!” He stiffly moved his arms into frame, “He’s practically a robot!”_

Tanaka fumbled in his coat pockets for his phone and scrambled to punch the numbers in, his face pressed hard against the phone in anticipation for the receiver:

“Hello?” Ennoshita’s asked, confused, from the other end.

“Would you call Tsukishima a robot?” Tanaka dove into the conversation.

A moment’s silence on the other end, then, “I thought we’d all established that years ago.” Suddenly, there was a hitch in Chikara’s voice, “If you’re seriously considering believing one of Hinata’s ridiculous theories, then I am done with this conver—”

“Tsukishima hasn’t dated anyone in high school,” Tanaka talked over him, Hinata’s theory connecting several points at once in his mind, “Not once. Not a date, not a box of chocolates; nothing. Not one time have I _ever_ seen that dude respond to any confession from _anyone_.”

“So?” Ennoshita droned, “There were a lot of people that squeaked through high school without constantly being accepted – or in your case, _rejected_ –" he couldn’t help but get the dig in, to the satisfying sound of Tanaka scoffing back on the other end. “In any case, why does it matter if Tsukishima dated anyone in high school?”

“Not just dated,” Tanaka rebutted, “I mean, that dude has lived a solid twenty-plus years not showing _any_ remote sign of emotion! Towards _anything_! Well, I mean, except a few times he stuffed some guys on the court.” A vivid picture of Tsukishima screaming with his fist held high after blocking Ushijima’s spike immediately came to mind. “My point is, that guy has had nearly two decades of pent up emotions brewin’ in him!”

“You don’t know that, though,” Chikara sighed, “Are you suggesting Tsukishima hasn’t…” He paused, and Tanaka could feel the disgust on the other end of the line, before he begrudgingly finished the sentence, “…been a normal teenager?”

Tanaka snorted, extremely pleased with what he’d almost made Ennoshita imply, “I don’t know, man, but he’s always looked up to his older brother, yeah? Maybe seeing Akiteru in such a serious relationship has made him start…questioning things?”

“Hmm,” Ennoshita toyed with Tanaka’s words on the other end of the line, “Usually it’s the stereotypical idea that women have a ‘biological clock’ to worry about –”

“I think I’m on to something, though!” Tanaka felt himself straighten up, “Maybe Tsuki’s on the verge of being born again, man!” A sudden thought popped in his head, “Dude, he’s going to need someone to help him navigate through—”

“Tanaka, the _last_ thing Tsukishima would want is anyone, especially **_you_** _–”_ Ennoshita drew particular emphasis there, “—acting as some sort of demented spiritual guide—”

“The tin man is getting a heart!” Tanaka’s brain was on overdrive, a million thoughts drowning out his classmate’s pleads, “Thank you _so_ much, Ennoshita! You’re the best!”  
  


“ _I_ didn’t do _anything_!” Chikara protested loudly, “And _please_ re-think this, Tanaka! I don’t want you to say a _word_ about this being my idea to Tsukishi—”

“I’ll talk to you later! Thanks, man!” And Tanaka hung up before Ennoshita could complain any further, his mind now overflowing with ideas and scenarios.

Chikara Ennoshita slowly lowered the phone from his ear, staring as if it were a grenade.

He knew how Tanaka was once he was dead set with an idea in his mind.

_Tsukishima…forgive us._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Practice went late, and it was around 7:00 pm before Tsukishima had finished his shower in the locker rooms, shuffled everything back into his duffel bag, and popped his regular shoes back on to head outside.

Koganegawa normally would invite Tsukishima out with the team to get dinner and drinks afterwards, but he left quickly after practice with only a quick “See ya later!” to the team. It was an uncharacteristic move for the feather-headed setter, and for some reason, it wasn’t sitting well with Tsukishima.

The whole walk home, Tsukishima kept fidgeting back and forth to his phone; he wasn’t sure what he was even wanting to do with the phone, but his hands kept sliding over the cover. His mind was lacking any semblance of focus and he felt antsy. _Why did he feel antsy?_ _He wasn’t hungry_ ; the onigiri Koganegawa gave him had been surprisingly filling. It wasn’t that he was still wanting to practice; far from it, he was physically exhausted – several spiking and receiving drills had made his forearms and hands permanently stained pink from contact. But his mind just couldn’t stay calm or focused.

_What’s wrong with me?_ _What is this?_

Tsukishima tried to pinpoint an exact timeframe when he started to feel this way, but no dates seemed accurate. He ran the phone through his fingers one more time, before sliding it into his jacket pocket and rounding the corner to his apartment. After climbing two flights of stairs, he unlocked his door, set the keys on the kitchen counter, and threw his duffel onto the couch as he passed through living room. He turned at the doorframe entering his bedroom and stared out across the empty living space. He had never been bothered by silence in his life, but in that moment, the feeling of isolation surrounding him was almost palpable.

_Am I…,_ his mouth twisted into a sneer, _lonely?_

He realized his fingers were twisted around the phone in his jacket.

_No, that’s pathetic. I’m used to this. I like this._ He glanced at the headphones sitting on his nightstand. _How many times had he sought isolation, wearing those to shut out everything else around him?_

A vibration against his hand snapped him out of his thoughts. He plucked the phone out; Yamaguchi’s name flashed across the screen. He nearly broke the phone, he opened it so fast, pressing it to his ear.

“Hello?” Tsukishima tried to sound his normal, disinterested self. _Was he disinterested? Was that his ‘default’ mood?_

“Hey, Tsuki!” Yamaguchi chirped, “I didn’t know if you were still at practice or not.”

“No,” Tsukishima walked into the living room, “I’m back home. We got out about an hour ago.” He glanced back at the nightstand, “What are you up to?”

“I wanted to see if you were interested in coming over,” There was a hissing sound in the background, “I have this new recipe I’m trying out!” There was a clank of a wooden spoon against a pot.

“Afraid to die alone of food poisoning and then no one be there to find the body?” Tsukishima rattled off in his usual teasing tone, but suddenly he found his words had… _weight_. They felt… _bitter_? “Erm, sorry,” He clumsily corrected, “I didn’t mean that –”

“Why are you apologizing?” Yamaguchi laughed on the other end, apparently not offended, “And no, I don’t think I’ll get food poisoning from this, at least. Are you free tonight? If you’re busy, don’t worry about it. I know it’s a drive for you.”

Tsukishima stared at the headphones sitting on the nightstand. His body was physically spent from a full day’s practice. And it was a drive across town to Yamaguchi’s.

It was so quiet; he could hear the metronome click of the heat turn on in his apartment.

“No, I’m free,” Tsukishima replied quickly, “Give me a minute and I’ll be over.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Where did you get this tofu hot pot recipe from?” Tsukishima blew over his chopstick before taking another bite. “It’s really good.”

“Yachi actually sent it to me,” Yamaguchi grinned, “I’m glad it turned out.”

The two were on opposite ends of the dining room table in Yamaguchi’s apartment. He had just moved in about six months ago to be closer to his work.

“Remember when we lived right across from each other and you could just walk over?” Yamaguchi mused, smiling distantly.

“If you’re asking me to move back home so you have an excuse to as well, you’re wasting your time,” Tsukishima retorted with a frown.

To that, Yamaguchi laughed, “Oh, no! I don’t mind it here at all! I just hate that people have to drive to see me.” Tsukishima didn’t look up at that, taking another bite of tofu. “But while we’re on the subject,” He timidly shifted in his seat, grabbing at a glob of noodles from his bowl, “How was dinner… _really_ …last night?”

His eyes rose to meet Tsukishima’s, whose face looked somehow both impressed and annoyed.

“Well, that took you all of twenty minutes of me being here to get to,” the blonde replied bluntly.

“Come on, Tsuki,” Yamaguchi’s tone was almost snarky, “we both know that if you wanted to avoid this conversation, you would have stayed at home.”

There was a pause between them. Tsukishima’s eyebrows raised in slight disbelief, “Yamaguchi,” his eyes glanced him over, “You just sounded like Sugawara.”

The olive-haired boy gave a small, soft smile, “Well, I _was_ Captain our third year…and practically the ‘team mom’ of you all…I had to channel both Daichi and Suga-senpai somehow.”

The two took bites from their bowls in silence for a minute. Tsukishima knew that Yamaguchi would wait until he was ready to talk; that was just the type of friend he was and had always been. Kei swirled a chopstick in his bowl before finally letting out a small, frustrated exhale.

“Let’s play twenty questions,” Yamaguchi cut in, setting the chopsticks down into his bowl, “I’ll ask first.”

Tsukishima hated this game, and would normally have stopped Yamaguchi, but seeing the small glint in his friend’s eye, he knew that there was an ulterior motive for him picking this game. He was sparing the blonde the responsibility of leading and having to control the conversation – the game was a cushion, a softer way to ease into the subject.

“Do you like Saeko?” Yamaguchi questioned; an eyebrow raised. It was an easy question enough to start with, and Tsukishima rolled his eyes at it.

“She’s…. fine,” Tsukishima stared at his bowl of hot pot tofu, “She’s loud, _obnoxiously loud_ at times,” he added with a huff, “But she doesn’t bother me. My mother likes her well enough. Akiteru clearly likes her…” he paused, shrugging, “I don’t have a problem with her.”

“Mmhmm,” Yamaguchi nodded, a slight hesitation to his voice as he asked, “But you don’t… _like_ …Saeko, then?”

Tsukishima snapped his head up, glaring at Yamaguchi, “Excuse me?!”

“I take that as a _no_ ,” Yamaguchi quickly backpaddled the conversation and sat up straight, grabbing his bowl and fumbling with his chopsticks.

“ _The hell_ , Yamaguchi?!” Tsukishima hacked, “What kind of a question is _that_?!”

“Sorry, Tsuki,” his olive-haired friend waved his hands apologetically, “It’s just – I wanted to make sure first that you weren’t mad that your brother was marrying Saeko and not…not you, that’s all.”

“Of all the questions you could have asked,” Tsukishima grit his teeth and glaring, “that was the most ignorant and pointless. _Like_ Saeko Tanaka…” the blonde mumbled something under his breath that was seemed a curse.

Yamaguchi sighed, _Well, that disproves Kageyama’s theory_. _Tanaka will be thrilled._ And for a second, he wondered if Kageyama suggested it because he knew it would get a rise out of Tsukishima. _He would do that…of course…_

“So,” Yamaguchi decided to get back on track, “Then…are you happy her and Tanaka are going to be joining your family?”

Tsukishima let out a groan of disgust, “I don’t mind Saeko joining our family.” She was loud, true, but she also was a master of social cues, and knew exactly when to leave the tall blonde to his own devices. Her younger sibling, though… “The thought of being related by marriage to Tanaka, though...,” his voice trailed off.

“You don’t like Tanaka?” Yamaguchi tilted his head in surprise. He knew that Tsukishima loathed Kageyama, and that Hinata annoyed him to no end, “You never seemed to dislike him in high school.”

“In high school, he was always with Nishinoya,” Tsukishima crossed his arms, “The two of them ran off and didn’t bother the rest of us. Even at games and practice, he was too busy swarming around the second and third years…he was tolerable.” With one hand, he adjusted his glasses, “Since Saeko’s been dating my brother, though, he’s constantly surrounding me…I just figured out we really don’t have a lot in common other than harassing other teams in volleyball.”

“Hmm,” Yamaguchi hadn’t considered all of that, “But Kiyoko’s a good buffer, right?”

Tsukishima nodded, sighing, “Why she chose to marry and live with that man is beyond me.”

“Kiyoko’s a lot like your brother,” the thought popped into Yamaguchi’s head and out of his mouth before he could think on it, “in personality at least,” he added quickly.

Tsukishima had thought the same on multiple occasions; it was not lost to him their similarities, “I’ve thought the same.” He replied quietly. Yamaguchi gave him a concerned, tilted stare.

“Are you upset your brother is getting married?”

Tsukishima looked up from his hot pot and stared at Yamaguchi, the silence stretching between them. Yamaguchi decided to cut to the chase, as he could see this conversation starting to spiral.

The tall blonde didn’t say anything for a moment, his head tilting back towards his bowl, as if contemplating how to phrase his answer. Yamaguchi quietly waited; he was, if anything, a patient man.

“I’m not…I’m not upset that he’s marrying Saeko.” Tsukishima finally answered cryptically.

Yamaguchi wasn’t going to let it end there, though, “Tanaka thinks you are,” he mused, “he said you claimed you had a headache and left the table right after he proposed, and that you were being,” he made small air quotes with his hands, “saltier than usual.” He lowered his hands. “Was that true?”

“I didn’t feel good after dinner; yes, that’s true. I went upstairs and went to bed.” It was a white lie, perhaps, but Tsukishima said it confidently.

  
Not confidently enough for Yamaguchi, though, “But you were texting me at nearly eleven. Did dinner last all the way until then?”

Tsukishima stilled, realizing he’d been caught in a lie. Yamaguchi was eying him with a slightly raised brow; the blonde wasn’t used to Yamaguchi being this intent with his interrogation. “I may have been nodding off and on upstairs –”

“Tsuki,” Yamaguchi interrupted, “I’m your best friend, right? You can be honest with me. I’m not going to blabbing to everyone, unlike the _rest_ of our friends.” He smiled sincerely and rolled his eyes; true, their friend circle was downright terrible at gossiping.

A hint of warmth was creeping up Tsukishima’s face. _Embarrassment? Guilt?_ He couldn’t place the feeling, but Yamaguchi was staring at him in surprise at whatever was happening to his skin. He tried to put into words the emotions he had spent the last several months confronting.

“Since we were kids, it’s been my brother, my mother, and I. My dad’s overseas so much, we practically only interact with him over the phone. Just the three of us, and we’re all pretty reserved people.” He leaned his head back, slouching in his chair. “My brother and I really only ever talked about volleyball and school growing up…he didn’t ever date anyone, either…” _What was he trying to say?_ Tsukishima felt he was thinking out loud, telling Yamaguchi all of this.

_He’s blushing!_ Yamaguchi stared, and he resisted the urge to raise a hand to his mouth. He had never really seen Tsukishima look bashful, but there he was with pink dusted across his face. _What’s he trying to say?_ He mulled over the words the blocker had just said _…about dating…relationships…wait…_

“Have you ever wanted to date anyone, Tsuki?”

This jerked Tsukishima out of his thoughts and his eyes directly collided with Yamaguchi’s gaze. The pink dusting on his face was reddening.

“Excuse me?” He sounded a bit incredulous.

“You just said your brother and you never talked about relationships…now that I think about it, we haven’t really either when we’ve hung out during high school.”

“You babbled nonstop in high school about how cute Yachi was,” Tsukishima countered with a glare.

“Well, _yeah_ ,” Yamaguchi stammered, hand behind his head, “But that was just me rambling back then to make conversation! We didn’t really have any girls confessing to us in high school,” it almost stung to say it out loud, “That kind of sucked…”

“When would we have had time to date anyone, anyway?” Tsukishima shrugged, “We spent every waking hour studying or in that volleyball club.”

“But were you ever attracted to _any_ of those girls in high school?” Yamaguchi pressed forward, getting back on topic.

Tsukishima thought for a second. His mind was blank. “No.” It was a simple answer. “I never felt anything around them.”  
  


“Okay,” Yamaguchi nodded, chewing on his bottom lip and trying to find a way to edge into the next question. “What about any of the guys?”

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima cut in, “Why are we having this discussion?” He stood up from the table, bowl in hand.

“I’m just trying to help, Tsuki,” Yamaguchi protested, standing up, too. “Maybe…maybe realizing your brother is in a serious relationship has,” _How do I say it?_ “made you realize that you want to be in one, too!”

To this, Tsukishima turned and gave Yamaguchi a cold, intimidating stare. Yamaguchi realized his questions had finally delved too deep for one sitting.

“This dinner was really good, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said lightly, his tone not matching his eyes at all, “Thanks for making it and inviting me over.”

“Tsuki, wait!” He realized this was the blonde’s typical tactic of be-polite-and-leave, “You don’t have to go! We still have eight questions to get through.”

“We can save them for another night,” Tsukishima placed the bowl in the sink. “I need to get back, anyway; it’s late.” His voice was short, and to-the-point.

  
Yamaguchi realized there was no stopping his friend from leaving, that he had dug too far in one conversation, but he couldn’t just let him walk out angry. “Hey, Tsuki,” He pleaded, his voice straining to get the blonde’s attention. Tsukishima stopped short of the door, coat in hand, and met Yamaguchi’s gaze. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry…really.”

The blonde sighed, “It’s fine.” His eyes broke from his friend’s, “I’m just…not in a talkative mood tonight.” He opened the door to the apartment. “Thanks for dinner, Yamaguchi. I’ll talk to you later.” He turned and headed out.

“Be safe driving back!” Yamaguchi called to him before the door shut. The sound of Tsukishima’s exit left the apartment in a thick silence. The olive-headed former captain let out a deep sigh and walked to the sink to start the dishes.

_What about any of the guys?_

Yamaguchi made a mental note that he hadn’t ever answered the question.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**AUTHOR’S NOTE:**

This chapter was longer than I anticipated! I only plan on 8 chapters total, so these next several chapters may be longer ones.

I hope you liked this…I have a lot of ideas for next chapter…all I can say is: “Poor, Tsuki!”

  
Thanks so much for reading!


	4. Waning Crescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima thinks having a week between seeing his family will be enough time to get these complicated emotions figured out.  
> Turns out everything is about to get more complicated instead. 
> 
> Tanaka starts his new part-time job: Tsukishima’s Sexual-- erhm, I mean -- Sensual Adviser.  
> Yes, he titled himself that.  
> Yes, Kiyoko is considering a divorce.

_Tsukishima was panting, sweat rolling off his face and onto his shoulders. He wiped his cheek with the underside of his forearm and had half a mind to be disgusted that he was so sweaty._

_“The heat of the moment,” a foggy voice mused, “And you’re worried about appearances.”_

_Tsukishima could not place the voice; it sounded as if it were underwater. He gave a short click of his tongue and lowered himself back onto the figure below him, elbows resting on the mattress and his body hovering over the dark figure beneath him. His forehead was inches from whoever was below him, but it was so dark, he couldn’t make out any features of their face._

_“I hate being like this,” Tsukishima said simply, quietly. “It makes me feel like I need a bath.”_

_The foggy voice chuckled, “You could go take one…maybe I could join?”_

_Tsukishima glanced towards the bathroom, unsure, “I’m…I don’t think it’s big enough.” He was having trouble remembering the exact dimensions of the shower._

_“Just don’t think about it,” The foggy voice interrupted his thoughts, smooth arms wrapping around Tsukishima’s neck to draw him closer. Tsukishima’s lips locked with the figure’s and Tsukishima felt a shock wrack through his whole body, from his head to his toes. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he tilted his head and sank into the kiss, savoring the feeling of his hot skin colliding with that of the cool body below him._

_“You’re cold,” Tsukishima murmured in between kisses. He felt a smile press against his lips and broke away after they kissed._

_“Then warm me up.”_

_Tsukishima felt the hands leave his neck and slide down his arms, roaming from his wrists to his stomach, up over his chest, and then down, down further than he expected. Tsukishima’s mind was freezing, not sure what he should do next --_

The alarm clock rang out with a trio of **_“BRP!”_** buzzes.

Tsukishima opened his eyes slowly. Sunlight was pouring in through his bedroom window, spilling over his arms and chest. His bedspread had been kicked off into the floor, leaving the blonde lying on top of the mattress on his back. He squinted his eyes and reached over to yank the curtains back in place; _he must have forgot to do that last night._

He fell back onto the mattress and stared up at the ceiling. His white shirt felt slightly damp, as if he had sweated in the night. But that was the least of Tsukishima’s concern.

Tsukishima was not one who had “dreams.” He just went to sleep and woke up the next day. He had never had a dream like that before and now he was wondering not only _why_ he was having it, but _who_ the foggy-voiced figure was supposed to have been.

**SUNDAY**.

Despite having a full night’s sleep, dream aside, Tsukishima felt exceptionally groggy as he leaned over the island in his kitchen, coffee cup full beside him. His phone buzzed, which was unusual because one, it was Sunday, and two, no one usually contacted him this early in the morning.

His eyes quickly narrowed as he read the screen.

**_Tanaka:_ ** _Hey Tsukishima! Kiyoko and I are visiting this festival south of Sendai today – want to join?_

Tsukishima would have rather jumped in front of a bus.

**_Tsukishima:_ ** _Hey. No, I’m busy today. Thanks, though._

**_Tanaka_ ** _: Come on! Miya’s onigiri stand is doing a promotional set up there!_

**_Tsukishima_ ** _: Sorry, I need to map out some stuff for the office tomorrow._

Which was not a total lie; he did need to get some documents together for work. He liked showing up at the office with everything organized; it made him feel like he was starting the week off correctly.

**_Tanaka_ ** _: How long will that take you? You could meet us at the stand this afternoon when you’re finished! We were going to meet up with some of the Karasuno crew, too!_

Even more reason for Tsukishima to not go. He sighed and quickly texted back:

**_Tsukishima_ ** _: I’ll think about it. Thanks._

He decided to just let Tanka think he was mulling it over, and then later he would text him that he was still working on office work and was too busy to go. Satisfied with his own planning, he flipped his phone shut and laid it on the kitchen island as he took a drink of coffee.

Tsukishima finished organizing everything for the office by lunch, and after eating, was content to lounge on his couch and soak in the sun filtering into the living room. He had pulled out a _Volleyball Monthly_ and was skimming through the pages when there was a knock at his door.

_No_ , the blonde thought with a slight panic, _it can’t be…_

Tsukishima would not have put it past his future brother-in-law to show up unannounced at his door to try and persuade him to go out, but he had at least expected Kiyoko to pull the reigns and respect his space. With a groan and feeling of extreme dread, Tsukishima rose to his feet and shuffled lazily towards the door, as another knock rapped against it. He opened the door slowly, fully anticipating Tanaka to leap through and tackle him.

This did not happen.

Instead, Tsukishima found his gaze drifting slightly higher, to come face-to-face with his setter, Kanji Koganegawa.

“Hey, Tsuki!” The setter waved his phone in front of him sheepishly, clearly noticing Tsukishima’s bewildered stare. “Sorry to just show up, but I’ve tried to call and text you the last hour and you didn’t reply! So, I got your address from the coach; I hope that’s okay!”

Tsukishima had conveniently, _of course,_ turned his phone to silent after texting Tanaka back, afraid of a barrage of texts or calls once he and Kiyoko were at the Sendai festival.

“No, it’s fine,” Tsukishima waved his hand, dismissing Kogane’s concerns, “I had my phone off.” He arched an eyebrow, “What are you doing this way?”

Koganegawa looked as if he were about to burst with excitement, “Since we all didn’t get to go out last night, a bunch of the team are planning to hit up this festival downtown! Goshiki and some of the Shiratorizawa alumni are going to meet us there later for dinner. Want to join?”

Tsukishima quickly weighed his options. No doubt, Tanaka and Karasuno would be lurking at the festival, which Tsukishima desperately wanted to avoid. However, with the Frogs and Shiratorizawa thrown in the mix, it was certain that, if needed, Tsukishima could make his escape and leave the crowd whenever he wanted. He could satisfy Tanaka’s pestering, and had an exit strategy. It was a far better scenario than the one Tanaka had painted that morning.

“If you don’t want to go, though, it’s cool,” the setter broke Tsukishima’s line of thought, his head tilted at Tsukishima, “I know I shouldn’t have shown up unannounced.”

Tsukishima realized what he was implying and quickly shook his head, “No, it’s not that – I was just,” he paused, then added, “I was actually planning on going down there this afternoon. Karasuno’s alumni are going to be there, too.”

“ _Oh_! Is Hinata coming?” Koganegawa beamed, “I haven’t seen him in _months_!”

Tsukishima frowned, “I honestly don’t know. I haven’t talked to him,” he went to grab his jacket, “Tanaka is the one who originally invited me. Here,” he edged forward and motioned for Koganegawa to step back, as he grabbed his keys off the counter. “I’ll tell you on our way there.”

* * *

He texted Yamaguchi as they were walking downtown. Tsukishima was certain his best friend was going to be with Karasuno and after last night’s conversation had abruptly ended, he didn’t want it to remain awkward between them, especially with everyone there.

**_Tsukishima_ ** _: Hey, are you going to that festival downtown in Sendai?_

A few minutes later:

**_Yamaguchi_ ** _: Hey! Yes, are you?!_

**_Tsukishima_ ** _: Tanaka invited me this morning – I was going to ditch, but Koganegawa showed up at my door. The team is meeting down there today._

**_Yamaguchi_ ** _: Ohhh, so your NEW team is cool enough to hang out with, but not the old crows?_

The blonde middle blocker allowed a small smirk to sneak across his face, as he furiously typed his reply:

**_Tsukishima_ ** _: Yes, my NEW team doesn’t have a literal ball of sunshine or a king with a disaster haircut sticking his nose up or clinging to me every five minutes._

He would have felt bad having this text conversation while walking alongside Koganegawa, but the giant setter was currently on the phone with someone on the Frogs, trying to figure out where everyone was currently. Tsukishima’s phone buzzed in his hand:

**_Yamaguchi_ ** _: Whatever. Pretty sure Koganegawa is just a taller version of Hinata._

Tsukishima couldn’t disagree with that observation, as he watched the feather-headed setter flag down a few of his teammates ahead of them, flailing his arms high above his head.

The afternoon proved to be surprisingly pleasant for Tsukishima. Tsukishima wasn’t lying when he said he liked his new team – everyone was very laid back and easy-going. Koganegawa was easily the most energetic and optimistic on the team, and even then, he was not _quite_ the sunshine equivalent of Hinata. It was after finally reaching the Miya Onigiri stand to snag a rice ball, that Tsukishima finally ran into the rest of the “old crows.”

“TSUKI!” Tanaka, as predicted, nearly tackled the blonde as soon as their eyes met. The Frogs chuckled amongst themselves as they watched Tsukishima squirm from Tanaka’s grip around his head.

“ _Dammit_ , Tanaka,” He grumbled, slipping out of Tanaka’s arms. He had done so well in avoiding being embarrassed in front of his new team.

“HINATA!” Koganegawa leapt into the air, matched only by Shoyo mimicking his gesture; the two excited to see one another again.

The Frogs that had not met Karasuno’s alumni quickly made acquaintances. Kiyoko introduced herself as she calmly, but forcefully, elbowed her husband in the stomach to hold him back from tackling Tsukishima again. Yachi and Yamaguchi dragged Tsukishima back towards Hinata and Koganegawa, who were chatting about the current game schedule.

“Kageyama’s team is playing today in Tokyo,” Hinata noted as he took a bite of his rice ball.

“That’s what Goshiki said, too,” Kogane nodded, “He said Ushiwaka and Tendo wouldn’t be here, and Shirabu had a clinical for med school.” The setter’s phone suddenly buzzed, “Oh! That’s him, now – hold on.” He walked away from the crows as he answered the call.

“Tsukishima, you keep getting taller!” Shoyo grinned, playfully poking the blonde’s arm. The middle blocker forced a smirk, not letting him get under his skin.

“And you keep getting paler,” He jested, delighting in seeing Hinata pout, “Maybe you need to take a break from the V-Leagues and head back to Rio? I heard you got pretty good at beach volleyball – maybe if the big leagues don’t work out for you, you can settle down there?”

“ _Please_ don’t encourage him!” Yachi exclaimed, waving her hands, “I nearly had a panic attack the first time he went there on his own – I don’t know if I could handle it again!”

The group laughed at this, Yamaguchi comforting Yachi by patting her back. Asahi and Sugawara turned to see what the fuss was about, as Chikara slid next to Tanaka.

“You alright?” Ennoshita narrowed his eyes at his former teammate, who was still rubbing his abdomen from his wife’s jab. Kiyoko was currently several feet away, talking with one of the Frogs.

“What? Oh, yeah! I’m glad – I really thought Tsukishima would bail on us today!”

“Yamaguchi says he wasn’t going to come, but that tall setter from Date Tech showed up at Tsukishima’s door, asking him to come today.” Chikara knew he probably shouldn’t stir the pot, but it had been information he honestly found intriguing. _Was Tanaka onto something?_ He was not about to let his friend know that he was considering it.

“Wait, what?” Tanaka’s eyes widened, “Bro, you’re kidding?” He quickly flickered his gaze towards Tsukishima, who was frowning at a retort Hinata had just made.

“No,” Ennoshita drew out slowly, “Don’t read too much into it, though, Tanaka. They are teammates, so it could just be –”

“Do you think that tall guy has a crush on Tsuki?” Tanaka whipped his head towards the former Captain. Chikara’s lips pursed.

“I knew you’d instantly draw to that conclusion,” He frowned. “I don’t think he does,” the two of them glanced at Koganegawa, who was engaged in what looked like an exciting phone conversation.

“Okay…,” Tanaka pondered, “Do you think Tsuki might like… _him_?”

Ennoshita hadn’t considered it, “I can’t see why he would…just looking at him, he appears to have the same personality as Hinata. And Tsukishima can’t _stand_ Hinata.” This was proven, as both Yamaguchi and now Sugawara seemed to be holding the middle blocker back from something Hinata had just said, with Yachi in between them, trying to stop a fight. The Frogs were laughing at the scene.

“Still, man…,” Tanaka scratched his chin. “I can’t see Tsukishima just agreeing to hang out with someone like Hinata for very long, unless he considered him a friend or…”

“Or otherwise,” Chikara finished his sentence. “Let’s just keep an eye out and watch first,” He gave Tanaka a stern, senpai-esque stare, “before we say or do something we will regret.”

Tanaka gulped, nodding. Ennoshita could be intimidating when he wanted to, even now. “Sure. Geez, man, you’re still the same ‘Scary Captain’ as ever.”

Chikara huffed, “Daichi’s on duty, and Yamaguchi –” A loud ‘ _Tsuki_!’ interrupted him, “—is too, so someone has to be.”

“Hey!” Koganegawa had put his phone in his jacket, waving to get everyone’s attention. “Shiratorizawa’s alumni are meeting at this sushi bar a few blocks from here for drinks and dinner if we want to join!”

Chikara and Ryuunosuke both exchanged a knowing glance at one another, before Kiyoko came up beside them as they merged with the group, a bouncing Hinata and enthusiastic Koganegawa leading the way.

* * *

Tsukishima had anticipated the dinner and drinks being awkward, what with it being Shiratorizawa and all, but he was, for the second time that day, pleasantly surprised.

There were enough people present, taking up an entire bar length at the restaurant, to keep the conversation shifting from person-to-person, and some of the Frogs already knew Goshiki, Semi, and Ohira. Asahi and Semi only stayed for drinks before having to leave, since both lived in Tokyo and had a longer trip back. The rest of the group stayed through dinner, most of the conversation lingering either on the current volleyball season or nostalgically recalling previous games.

Chikara and Tanaka kept a steady eye on Tsukishima, while making sure the blonde did not notice them. Tsukishima sat in between Yamaguchi and Koganegawa, who sat next to Goshiki and Ohira. The tall blonde held his conversation between his best friend and the setter the entire evening, save for one moment when he reached across both Yamaguchi and Yachi to steal a sushi off of Hinata’s plate after the ‘ _human tangerine’_ had made a bad joke about Tsukishima not eating enough.

After dinner, the sky darkening above them, everyone stood outside the restaurant and waved farewells. Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and the rest of the Frogs all headed back the same direction, as Goshiki and the rest of Shiratorizawa went opposite. Kiyoko and Tanaka had drove themselves, since Kiyoko was not one to normally drink, anyway. Hinata, Yachi, Sugawara, and Chikara had taken the same, but different, route together – the latter motioned to his cell phone as he glanced at Tanaka who nodded knowingly: _We are talking about this later._

Sure enough, not ten minutes into their train ride back, Chikara’s phone lit up. He stole a glance beside him before opening the message; luckily, Sugawara was busy chatting across the aisle to Hinata and Yachi.

**_Tanaka_ ** _: Sooooo…thoughts?_

The former captain sighed.

**_Ennoshita_ ** _: You may be right._

**_Tanaka_ ** _: I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU!_

**_Ennoshita_ ** _: Maybe we need more evidence. It was one dinner._

**_Tanaka_ ** _: Did you see when Tsukishima elbowed him after his joke, though? He looked HAPPY._

**_Ennoshita_ ** _: I did notice that. Maybe they’re just friends._

_  
**Tanaka** : “Just friends” is not a phrase in Tsuki’s vocab, bro. I think he likes him._

A few minutes of pause, before Tanaka received the reply:

**_Ennoshita_ ** _: Just don’t do anything stupid. Like say you’re his new “Sexual Adviser.”_

**_Tanaka_ ** _: But you know that title fits me to a “T!”_

**_Ennoshita_ ** _: No. No it does not. Kiyoko confirmed as well._

There were several minutes of silence, wherein Chikara was positive Tanaka was intensely questioning his wife whether this was true or not. He sighed, waiting on the reply; there was a lot of questioning going on, apparently.

**MONDAY**.

It was the most productive Monday since Tsukishima had started at the Sendai Museum. His surprisingly pleasant Sunday had put him in a better-than-normal mood. Granted, “better than normal” mainly meant he wasn’t frowning and actually thanked the receptionists and their co-workers when they gave him anything or helped complete a task. However, it was enough of a mood shift where his co-workers were exchanging cautious glances at one another as he passed them.

“Tsukishima’s in a really good mood today,” One noted from the copy machine.

“Do you think he got laid?” Another snickered quietly as he slid beside him.

“Crude!” his colleague snapped, but his voice turned instantly sarcastic, “And by what? A pepper shaker?”

But Tsukishima was oblivious to his co-worker’s snide remarks or questioning glances – he had an exhibit to organize and he would be damned if his good mood were ruined today. The day hustled by, and before he knew it, it was already time to shut down.

After a brisk bike ride home, he was rummaging for his apartment keys when he felt the buzzing of his phone in his bag. Taking it out, he grimaced as the word “Tanaka” lit up the screen.

_No_ , Tsukishima thought defiantly. _I’ve had too good of a day._

And without a second thought, he dropped the phone back in the bag and continued to fish for his keys.

**TUESDAY**.

Still riding high from his “Personal Best Monday,” Tsukishima was not about to be deterred from his productive mindset. This was proving more difficult than usual, as Tanaka’s phone calls had become not only constant since the night before, but insistent; followed up now by text messages.

**_Tanaka_ ** _: Good morning, Tsuki! Let me know if you get a minute! Just wanted to chat!_

An hour later.

**_Tanaka_ ** _: Heyyy, Tsuki! You busy? Text or call me!_

Forty minutes later.

**_Tanaka_ ** _: Tsuki! Yamaguchi said he didn’t talk to you since Sunday – you alive, bro?_

Twenty-five minutes later.

**_Tanaka_ ** _: BRO, YOU DEAD?! Let me know!_

Ten minutes later.

**_Tanaka_ ** _: Hinata bet a hundred yen that you’re actually dead, and not just avoiding me. I guess if you don’t call me back, Hinata will get a hundred yen! WOO!_

“Tanaka, I am _not_ dead,” Tsukishima snapped as soon as Tanaka answered his call.

_“HA!”_ Tanaka’s boisterous laugh boomed through the phone, causing Tsukishima to wince and pull it from his face. “I _knew_ that would get you!”

“I’m on my lunch break,” Tsukishima hoped his glare would transmit through the receiver, “What do you want?”

“I just wanted to chat with my soon-to-be brother-in-law,” Tanaka mused, a sneaky playful hint to his voice that Tsukishima instantly found irritating.

“Well, get on with it,” the blonde growled into the phone, “I have ten minutes left for lunch.”

“Saeko and Akiteru’s wedding is only a few months from now,” Tanaka dived in, “I was going to ask if you’d planned on ordering your suit yet?”

This question threw Tsukishima into a moment’s silence. _He didn’t._ “What are you talking about?”

“Akiteru didn’t tell you?” Tanaka questioned with a laugh, “You and I are groomsmen! I mean, you’re the Best Man, bro!”

_Best Man?_ Tsukishima stared ahead of him. Akiteru had not said a word about this to him.

“I…I hadn’t been told.” Tsukishima answered quietly.

Tanaka hesitated _, Oh._ “Uhm, oh, sorry man! We were talking about it Friday…it must have been after you went upstairs…I thought he’d talked to you since then!”

Tsukishima had lost his appetite. He blinked and breathed into the phone, “No, it’s fine. He probably told me, and I wasn’t paying attention –”

“I was going to ask if you wanted to go suit shopping together! I have tomorrow afternoon off,” Tanaka interjected quickly, realizing Tsukishima was probably about to hang up the phone. “I didn’t know if you wanted to go after work? Brother-in-Law bonding time?” He tried not to sound too desperate.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll think about it,” Tsukishima answered distantly. “Hey, I have to go.”

“I gotcha, bro,” Tanaka replied, trying to sound cheerful, “I’ll talk to you later!”

The call ended and Tanaka stared down at his phone. _Well, shit._

The rest of the day was a daze, as Tsukishima went through the motions, trying to not let anyone notice his mood shift. Fortunately, he was usually so reserved in the office, no one really paid him mind. It was only as he was biking home that his face contorted into a noticeably furious expression, as he sped faster than usual to his apartment.

The door to the apartment flew open and his jacket flung onto the couch. He quickly pulled his phone out of his bag as the door shut behind him.

He wanted to call Akiteru.

He wanted to know why Akiteru had not talked to him about being his Best Man. _Why hadn’t he asked him? Did he just assume he would take the role because they were related? What else was he assuming --_

Tsukishima threw the phone across the kitchen and it bounced off the couch and onto the floor with a soft _tck!_

The sound of the phone hitting his living room floor snapped him out of his thoughts and he slowly shuffled to pick it up. With a deflated sigh, he opened the phone and started dialing.

There were three short rings and then the click of the receiver. “Hello?”

“Kiyoko,” Tsukishima sighed, “Is Tanaka around?”

**WEDNESDAY**.

“I can’t believe you took off work early, man! Not that I’m complaining,” Tanaka laughed, as he and Tsukishima stepped into the suit store.

“I had all of my work for the day completed, so it wasn’t a big deal.”

Tsukishima’s extremely productive Monday allowed him to get ahead on his week’s work, enough so that he was able to ask off a few hours early. Truth be told, his supervisor didn’t seem to mind that the blonde was leaving work, noting that he had seemed “off” this week, and that it might have actually been a good idea.

“I want _your_ supervisor,” Tanaka joked, hands shoved in his pockets, as the two made their way to the counter to ask to get fitted for suits. Tanaka, having talked with his sister, had been given a set of color swatches for the wedding, which he had pulled out of his jacket pocket, crumpled up, to the store employee’s dismay. Within minutes, though, Tanaka and Kei were side-by-side in separate changing rooms.

“Soooo, bro,” Tanaka finally eased into a part of the conversation Tsukishima had been anticipating, “Sorry about yesterday.” He let the apology sink in for a moment, “I didn’t realize you and Akiteru hadn’t talked.”

Tsukishima buttoned the vest he was trying on, “It’s fine.”

“No, it’s _not_ , man,” Tanaka’s voice cut in, “It pisses me off that your brother hasn’t talked to you about it.”

Tsukishima was surprised Tanaka was taking his side. He finally found his voice to reply, “I mean, my brother and I don’t regularly talk to one another, so it’s not that surprising.”

“But aren’t you _mad_ , though?” Tanaka sounded irritated, “Bro, you can tell me…we’re going to be basically brothers ourselves in a few months, so I don’t want you thinking you have to be closed off with me…” He breathed, “I know we’re not close or anything, and I basically annoy you all the time…not that I mean to, though.”

The two of them walked out to look in the mirror – the suits were stone gray with matching vests and white undershirts, dark blue ties, and pocket squares accenting.

“Nice, man! My sister can pick ‘em!” Tanaka flexed one of his arms in the mirror.

“You do annoy me,” Tsukishima replied simply, adjusting his tie in the mirror without looking at Tanaka, whose eyes widened at the blonde’s remark, “But most people annoy me, so don’t take it personally.”

Tanaka laughed, “You would say that!” He slapped Tsukishima on the arm, who winced at the motion. His voice softened, though, as he added, “I know I’m loud and all up in your face, but it’s just, I’ve never had a brother before, so I got really excited when your brother proposed.”

It suddenly occurred to Tsukishima that Tanaka had spent his _whole life_ growing up with Saeko Tanaka. He recalled Tanaka running out of his house to meet up with the rest of the guys, complaining his sister was drunk and clinging all over him; how he just needed some space, and the blonde felt a wave of understanding wash over him. “Ah, err,” Tsukishima tried to respond, “I get it. Maybe,” He scratched at the side of his jaw, “I’ve not been giving you much of a chance that I should have.”

Tanaka stared, his mouth popped open in surprised, “ _Woah_ ,” His eyes suddenly gleamed, as he ribbed Tsukishima, “Tsuki! I didn’t know this side of you existed, bro!” He laughed, and Tsukishima immediately regretted his words.

“Well, if we’re going to be brothers, I guess the least I could do is treat you like one,” Tsukishima justified stiffly, but Tanaka’s grin only widened. The blonde sighed, defeated, but he didn’t feel as annoyed by their conversation as he thought he would.

* * *

The suit measurements were recorded and ordered, as per Saeko’s request. Tanaka suggested they stop at a ramen bar down the street for lunch, offering to pay, so it was difficult for Tsukishima to refuse. _It’s not like he had anything else to do_.

“So Tsuki,” Tanaka chimed in, once their ramen had arrived in front of them, nonchalantly as he could, “This wedding coming up – have a date for it?”

The blonde, who was cooling his ramen, exhaled suddenly and blew the bite across the bar. “What?!”

Tanaka laughed, handing him a napkin, “Tsuki, you are _surprising_ me, bro! Look at you! I’ve never seen you that red-faced!”

Tsukishima felt his cheeks burning, but tried to shrug it off, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he scoffed quietly.

His former teammate was still laughing, “Tsuki, I’m sorry! I didn’t know you were a bashful guy about this sort of thing,” He mused, his laughter slowly subsiding.

“I am _not_ bashful,” Tsukishima hated how childish he sounded, “Why would I even have a date for it, anyway? It’s not required for attendance.” He added brazenly.

“You _really_ sounded like Kageyama the way you said that,” Tanaka mused, which made Tsukishima instantly flare up. “And yeah, no duh it’s not required, but I mean, come on, man! What’s the fun in going to a wedding without someone to dance with?”

Tsukishima frowned, taking a bite of ramen, “You’re being ridiculous. Besides, what part of me even looks like it _dances_?”

“Surely there’s somebody you want to invite,” Tanaka nudged him from the table. “I promise I won’t tell, bro!”

Tsukishima reminded himself that Tanaka was paying for his food, to keep him from getting up from the table and walking out of the restaurant. “I highly doubt that,” he deadpanned.

Tanaka’s face shot up, his eyes widening, “So…so there _is_ someone you would ask?”

Tsukishima blinked. He hadn’t meant that, _had he?_ “I….no!” He flustered, scarfing his ramen down, avoiding Tanaka’s intense stare.

“Hmmm,” Tanaka internally realized he was fighting a losing battle, as he turned back to his food, deciding to take a page from his wife’s playbook, as she had suggested to him the night before. “Fine, you don’t have to tell me, Tsukishima.”

“Obviously,” Tsukishima frowned.

“But,” Tanaka nudged him again, “If you _do_ decide to ask someone and you need any advice, I’m your man!” He pointed to his chest with his thumb.

Tsukishima visibly grimaced, his face contorting slightly, eyes narrowed. “Why would I even _consider_ asking you for advice on anything of the sort?”

Tanaka’s face did the opposite of Tsukishima’s, appearing suddenly innocent, “Uh, bro? I’m sorry, can you name me any of your other friends that are married?”

Tsukishima stared at him, temporarily at a loss for words. _Wait…is…is Tanaka the only one of us married?_ This fact suddenly terrified the blonde. He could not deny the fact that Tanaka was technically, by all accounts, the one with the most relationship experience that he knew.

“Erm, right,” Tsukishima hesitantly finished his ramen. “Well, if I ever find myself in that predicament,” He frowned with a nauseated expression, “I’ll make sure to ask you.”

Tanaka puffed out his chest, “That’s right, bro! Just consider me your Sensual Advisor!”

“ _Absolutely not_ ,” Tsukihima was already out the door.

“Oh, come on, man!” Tanaka hustled after him, “It was a joke!” It had not been. Kiyoko had warned him, though, that the title was crossing a line. “ _Wait up_! I still gotta pay!”

**THURSDAY**.

Thursday night was usually designated for receive drills at the gym. There had been practice previously on Tuesday, but Tsukishima had been so preoccupied with both his brother’s conversational neglect and orchestrating suit shopping with Tanaka, he had not been very focused. For as oblivious as he knew he could be sometimes, it was not an observation lost on Koganegawa.

“You seem back to your old self, Tsuki!” He exclaimed, fishing a ball from the cart beside him.

“What do you mean?” Tsukishima was adjusting his shoe as everyone paired up. He usually practiced with Koganegawa, since the two had known each other the longest.

“Tuesday, you seemed…off,” The rooster-haired bleached blonde noted, “Like you were distracted the whole night.”

“I had a lot on my mind,” Tsukishima replied bluntly. _Which hasn’t changed all week._ “But I’m fine,” He added, noticing the concerned look on Koganegawa’s face.

“Good!” The setter chirped, readying to serve the ball to Tsukishima, “I want to try out this new jump floater on you!”

The blonde middle blocker had to crack a smirk, _must be nice to have a one-track mind…_

Several serves later, it was concluded that the jump floater needed work, but Tsukishima could tell that Koganegawa had put in a lot of time to get where he was at with it. For over an hour, he tried repeatedly to get the right placement, while Tsukishima worked on overhanded receives of it. “You know, eventually, _you_ need to practice receiving as well,” Tsukishima chided his teammate.

“Just one more and I’ll switch,” Koganegawa pouted, “It’s not like your serves are going to be that hard to receive!” He added with a crooked smile of his own, which make Tsukishima frown.

“Is that so?” He noted quietly, as he instantly received Koganegawa’s serve, the ball flying high towards the ceiling. _He knew a challenge when he heard one._

The team decided at the start of the season to practice later Thursdays and Saturdays. Thursday’s practice usually carried over to 9:00 pm – the team only practiced for a few hours Friday afternoon, which allowed Tsukishima time to go to his family’s for dinner.

“Your serves have gotten better over the past month,” the tall setter smiled as he and Tsukishima headed out the door, “I can definitely tell a difference when I bump them!” He held up his reddened forearm as proof.

  
Tsukishima tried to brush the compliment. “The hope is supposed to be that you can’t bump them,” he replied nonchalantly.

Koganegawa laughed, “There’s no way I’m going to let that happen!”

“Trying to be the all-rounder, then?” Tsukishima challenged, letting a sly glint in his eye escape to meet Koganegawa, “Setting, blocking, and serving?”

The setter straightened; his head tilted upwards with an almost smug expression. _Almost_ – as no matter how hard he tried, Koganegawa’s aura was still far too innocent to project otherwise “I mean, if we want to be the best Division 2 team, we all have to be our best at the game, right?”

“No arguing that,” Tsukishima shrugged, returning to his typical, indifferent stance.

The two walked in silence for a moment, and Tsukishima felt this unnerving sensation settling at the pit of his stomach. _What was this?_ He glanced over to Koganegawa, but he was in the process of texting someone and had not seemed to notice Tsukishima _. Why was he feeling so odd, suddenly?_ The spectacled blonde frowned. It was a feeling as if he wanted to say something to the setter beside him, but his mind had no idea what it wanted to communicate. The middle blocker had made it a constant for his mind and body to be in synch, whether it was in the middle of a volleyball game, answering test questions, or trying to smugly make a comeback to someone’s insult. It was rare for Tsukishima to feel off kilter, but here he was, feeling a strange sense of uncertainty.

The two reached the juncture where they normally went separate ways; Koganegawa waved to Tsukishima, phone still in his hand. “I’ll see you Saturday, Tsuki!” He called out.

“Yeah, see you then,” Tsukishima managed, a little weaker than usual. The setter did not seem to notice, though.

Tsukishima made the rest of the trek home, quietly contemplating his conversations with both Yamaguchi and Tanaka. Part of him wanted to call both at the same time, and the other side of him wanted to avoid talking to either altogether. He unlocked his apartment and fished out his phone. Realizing he was having a hard time processing his thoughts, conversing with either was going to be problematic. So instead, he texted.

**_Tsukishima_ ** _: Hey, are you free tomorrow night?_

**_Yamaguchi_ ** _: Tsuki! I haven’t heard from you all week. You okay? And I don’t have plans tomorrow evening._

The blonde realized he had not talked to Yamaguchi since Sunday, and a pang of guilt clutched him; a sensation he hated.

**_Tsukishima_ ** _: Sorry about that. It’s been hectic this week. Do you want to come to my family’s house for dinner Friday? I feel I’m going to need someone there to help keep me in check._

There was truth to this. Despite getting along considerably better with Tanaka than he could have hoped, he was certain that his future brother-in-law was going to say something ridiculous tomorrow to set him off. That was just his nature. Plus, there was Akiteru to consider. He was going to have to confront him about the Best Man situation at some point. His phone lit up beside him on the kitchen island.

 ** _Yamaguchi_** : _Sure! We need to catch up anyway! Yachi has this crazy story about Kageyama that I HAVE to tell you in person!_

**_Tsukishima_ ** _: Sounds great. We usually eat around 7. Talk to you then._

**_Yamaguchi_ ** _: See you then, Tsuki!_

He wasn’t sure why now, all of a sudden, but Tsukishima felt a twinge in his chest when Yamaguchi had mentioned Yachi. The four “first years,” as Daichi and the others on the team had referred to them, had created a Venn diagram of friendship over the years.

Hinata would say he was closest to Yachi and Kageyama, though over the years, he had actually become good friends with Yamaguchi, too; having seen him when he came home more often than he saw Kageyama, who was out playing most of the year. Kageyama was obviously closest to Hinata, and not particularly close to anyone else in the group. Tsukishima was closest with Yamaguchi, had a similar affinity towards both Hinata and Yachi, and tried to steer furthest from interacting with Kageyama. And then there were Yachi and Yamaguchi. Yachi had always gravitated towards Hinata and Yamaguchi in high school; their personalities meshed the best. And Yamaguchi had known and hung out with Tsukishima the longest, but over the high school years, he had befriended Hinata more and after high school, was noticeably hanging out with Yachi more and more.

_Why do I care if Yamaguchi hangs around Yachi more, now?_ He pondered, opening his refrigerator. _We’re not in high school anymore._

Tsukishima repeated this mantra as he fixed himself dinner, cleaned dishes, and readied himself for bed. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling; the question of _Why do I care if Yamaguchi and Yachi hang out?_ Slowly started to morph into: _Am I jealous?_

The blonde blinked. The question repeated in his mind and his face suddenly contorted, as he turned on his side, staring at his alarm.

Tomorrow night was going to be more difficult than he thought.

* * *

**Author’s Note:**

This chapter turned out much longer than I anticipated, but there was a LOT to cover…next week is only going to ramp up from here. I hope you all liked that opening…there’s more where that came from…..sooooon….

Thank you for the kind words and I hope you like the next chapter!


	5. Third Quarter Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Tsukishima’s! And Tsuki realizing some things need to be put in motion…
> 
> Also, the rating is going to change with this chapter moving forward.   
> Nothing too crazy…this is Tsukishima we’re talking about.

_The figure was hovering over him; in the darkness, Tsukishima could not make out their face, only a blurry outline, given away only by traces of moonlight through the window blinds. A hand smoothed down Tsukishima’s side and slid under his back and moved further down beneath. The blonde felt his back arch upward at the touch, a gasp escaping him as his chest melded with the figure’s above him._

_There was a warmth spreading through him, as the figure bent its neck to kiss Tsukishima’s cheek, then jaw, then neck._

_“No, back,” Tsukishima gasped, trying to sound in control, “back up here.” He gripped the figure’s shoulder with his right hand and pushed the figure back, causing their mouth to disconnect with his neck. With a movement, Tsukishima’s hand went from the shoulder to the side of the blurry being’s face. Its cheek was smooth and warm. His hand resting right underneath the figure’s jaw, he pulled the face towards him, the blonde’s lips searching for theirs._

_“Just relax,” The voice was still foggy. “Let’s take our time.”_

_Tsukishima was about to offer a reply, but suddenly the hand underneath him slid back to his front and ran up his abdomen, slowly tracing over each bump of muscle and resting on his pectorals. The blonde panted as he parted from a kiss, the heat spreading from the figure’s hand across his chest._

_“I – I,” Tsukishima was at a loss for words, breath hitching. He wished he had his glasses on, so he could see the figure properly, or at least better in the darkness. “I don’t know what –”_

_“It’s okay,” The voice was reassuring, Tsukishima softly exhaled as he craned his neck backwards, head falling against the pillow as the figure ran the hand back down his abdomen, toying with the edge of his sweatpants. He had never felt this sensation, but it felt…good. “Like I said, we’ll take our time.”_

_The hand dipped underneath the band and Tsukishima’s entire body went rigid as a foreign hand was suddenly pressed to him. “Oh!” was all he could gasp as he felt the warmth spreading over him suddenly congregate to a specific location. “Stop, I –” This was too fast, much too fast._

_“Hm?” The voice hummed, the hand softly stroking back and forth. Tsukishima felt like he was on fire, his arms falling back against his sides, gripping the sheets. “Do you want me to stop?” The voice was almost a whisper in his ear, “Just tell me what you want.”_

_“I want,” Tsukishima reached a hand to grab the figure’s shoulder, but he missed, and his hand instead slid down the chest of the figure. Its heart was beating as rapidly as his own. “I want,” he repeated, his hand slowly moving its way down to ghost over a lean abdomen; lower, but it was getting hard to concentrate. Everything was hard…difficult to process. Too fast._

_He could feel the figure smiling in the darkness, “Just tell me what you want.”_

There was no alarm this time, but Tsukishima roused from his sleep with a jolt. He quickly glanced at his alarm, to see it was 4:56 am. His cover was off him again, and he sat up to reach for it. He suddenly felt grimy, immediately wanting a shower. Grabbing the blanket, he realized his lower body felt damp. That’s when he noticed the apparent results of his dream. _You’ve got to be kidding me,_ Tsukishima groaned and bunching up the blanket in his hands, angrily tossed them to the floor.

**FRIDAY**.

Tsukishima had not fallen back asleep. After a groggy day at the Sendai Museum, he had trudged his way to the gym for practice. A few of the Frogs gave him a sideways glance, noticing how ragged he looked; Koganegawa, of course, was not afraid to question his teammate’s condition.

“Hey, Tsuki, you look rough!” He cocked his head to the side, a nervous smile spreading across his face, “Practice too much for you last night?”

Tsukishima wiped his face with a damp hand towel, sighing, “No, just didn’t sleep well.”

“Oh!” Koganegawa chirped, “That sucks! I hate when that happens! At least practice won’t be too crazy tonight,” he smiled, “You can get home and get some sleep!”

“Wouldn’t that be nice,” Tsukishima let out a small groan as the setter ran to get the ball cart. True, practice would be over by 5:30 this evening, but it was the dinner afterwards with his family he was more concerned would drain the remainder of life from him.

Tsukishima had enough time to get home after practice, shower quickly, and head to his parent’s house. There wasn’t much opportunity between practice ending and getting ready for dinner for the blonde to worry about; it didn’t actually hit him until he pulled into the driveway and stood at the front door that this night was likely going to be a long one. He exhaled slowly and gave the door a sharp knock.

“Hey,” Akiteru’s face peered from the opened door. His face was laden with guilt. _Clearly Tanaka had beat him to the punch_. “Come on in; Tanaka and Kiyoko are running late tonight.”

Tsukishima walked past him quietly, trying to decide what to say, when his older brother interrupted his thoughts. “Kei.” The blonde turned; his brother rarely addressed him this directly.

Akiteru’s face was about to crumple; Tsukishima had perfected the stone-cold stare to mask his emotions, but his brother was the opposite. He had to keep his face turned away from anyone to hide what he was feeling. His face was an open book, and it looked as it was about to tear apart. “I’m _so_ sorry,” He said hurriedly, “We were drinking that night, and I could have sworn you were there when I told Tanaka and everyone about wanting you two to be my groomsmen.” He stared at the floor, “Tanaka told me about his conversation with you, and that’s when I realized what had happened…I’m so _embarrassed_ , Kei.” His voice quivered.

Tsukishima had seen his brother look disheveled before; it was not a sight he particularly enjoyed, and he internally thanked his future brother-in-law. Because if this were Akiteru’s reaction having known about all of this…he did not want to imagine what his brother would have been like had Tsukishima yelled at him as he had planned.

“As you should be,” the blonde decided to play it cool, replying casually. Akiteru’s face jumped up to meet his brother’s gaze, “I’m not going to lie and say I wasn’t mad. But,” Tsukishima’s voice was calm, “it’s fine. Tanaka and I ordered our suits and we’ll be ready for your wedding day as your groomsmen.”

Akiteru straightened, the corners of his eyes misting, “Kei, I…”

“You’re my brother,” Tsukishima cut him off, “so don’t let Tanaka be the one to tell me this stuff in the future, okay?”

Before the middle blocker had time to react, his older brother was embracing him in a hug. Akiteru was just a little shorter than Tsukishima, though, so his head rest on the blonde’s shoulders. “I’ll make sure of it,” Akiteru’s voice was muffled in Tsukishima’s shoulder.

The younger brother sighed and rolled his eyes, as the door opened wider to reveal Yamaguchi, looking quite curious and simultaneously concerned at the situation before him.

“Uhm, Tsuki? Did I come in at a bad time?” He cocked his head slightly, to which Tsukishima sighed with slight irritation.

  
“No,” he pulled his brother off of him, holding him at arms’ length, “My brother’s just dissolved into a sloppy mess.”

Akiteru laughed at his, wiping his eyes. Saeko suddenly appeared around the corner to peek into the living room; spoon in hand and wearing a sly grin.

“You should have seen him when I showed him the decorations we have planned for the venue,” She’d clearly overheard them, “He cried the entire way home.”

“I did _not_!” Akiteru protested, giving his face one more wipe with his sleeve, and stalking towards Saeko, who gave a cackle and rushed back to the kitchen, “Quit telling lies!”

Akiteru vanished to catch Saeko, leaving Tsukishima and Yamaguchi standing in the foyer. “What was that about?” Yamaguchi finally asked.

“Last week, my brother asked me to be his Best Man,” Tsukishima sighed, noticing Yamaguchi’s face light up, “except he was drunk and actually forgot to ask me, but told Tanaka instead.” He almost smirked at how quick Yamguchi’s face fell into shock.

“Oh _no_ ,” his friend breathed. “Tsuki—"

“It’s all worked out now, though,” Tsukishima shook his head dismissively, deciding to change the subject, “How was work?”

Yamaguchi went into discussing the electronics company he was working for and how the week went. A few minutes later, Ryuunosuke and Kiyoko arrived, with Tsukishima immediately getting a giant slap on the back from his future brother-in-law.

“Tsuki actually made it here before us!” Tanaka beamed.

Tsukishima frowned, “You all were over thirty minutes late; I’m not sure how it’s a surprise.”

“There they are!” Saeko popped into the living room and strangled Tanaka in her arms, “You’re _late_!” She yelled, ignoring Tanaka’s pleas to let him go.

Kiyoko just sighed as the two siblings wrestled from each other’s grip, glancing up to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi with a soft smile. “And how was your week?”

Despite Saeko’s wild, devil-may-care appearance, she took about as much pride in her cooking as both her drum playing and her brother. Yamaguchi smiled after taking a bite of the curry she had made. “This is incredible!”

Saeko flicked a piece of her hair behind her ear, a proud smile spreading across her face, “Aw, thanks, Yamaguchi!” She glanced between the Tsukishima brothers slyly, “These two giants always complain it’s _too_ spicy! So, I cranked it down a notch.”

Kei frowned, but Yamaguchi did the opposite, replying, “Well, it’s perfect tonight.”

“You’re too kind,” Saeko crooned, taking Akiteru’s free hand into hers, “Take a lesson from Yamaguchi, boys, on how to compliment a lady’s cooking!”

Kiyoko and Ms. Tsukishima laughed at this, while the other boys sulked and gave Yamaguchi quick glares, to which Tadashi simply shrugged sheepishly and continued eating.

The rest of the dinner was filled with Tanaka discussing the youth volleyball training camp he was helping with, where he bragged on one of the first years he had in his group. “His name is Takeru, but he’s actually Oikawa’s nephew! He’s really good!”

“But not a setter?” Yamaguchi mused, swallowing a bite.

“Nah, he’s a spiker,” Tanaka smiled proudly, “and a damn good one. When I found out he was Oikawa’s nephew, I asked him about it.” His smile broadened, mischievously, “He said there was no way he’d be the same position as his lame ass uncle!”

The table erupted into laughter, as Saeko went to fetch another bottle of sake for the table. When she returned, she also had a small glass with a white substance in it. She set the sake down first, then the glass in front of Tsukishima.

The blonde’s brow furrowed. “What’s this?”

“Kahlua and milk,” Saeko smiled, sweetly, her features instantly softening as she saw the surprised look in Tsukishima’s eyes as he looked up at her. “I know that’s all you ever drink, so I went and got some Kahlua this week.” She poured everyone a cup of sake and raised her cup in front of him, “Now you can toast with the rest of us.”

The blonde stared at his glass. It was the nicest gesture that Saeko had done for him since she started dating Akiteru. Tsukishima felt his throat and chest tighten, not sure what to say. Finding his voice, finally, he lifted his class and clinked his future sister-in-law’s, “Thank you. Cheers.”

Everyone uttered, “Cheers!” along with them and clanked glasses. Tsukishima did not dare look at Yamaguchi, but he could practically feel his friend’s serene smile next to him. Akiteru was already tearing up, as he downed his sake in a gulp and gave Saeko a touched expressed. Kiyoko had to practically hold Tanaka in his chair with her free hand to keep him from embracing all of them. Tsukishima’s mother just smiled and slowly sipped from her cup.

The group focused immediately on Akiteru and Saeko, who was consoling her fiancé, who had been moved to tears by the event. Amid the chaotic conversation, Yamaguchi glanced at Tsukishima, who was hesitantly sipping from his glass, looking at the couple as if something were on the tip of his tongue.

  
“What is it, Tsuki?” He asked low enough to not get the rest of the table’s attention.

“Nothing, just,” Tsukishima took a larger drink from the glass, “I think I finally realized why my brother is marrying her.”

Yamaguchi gave a thoughtful smile to the blonde, before turning back to his own cup.

Several Kahlua and milks later, Saeko had in fact purchased a gallon of milk for the evening, the conversation had turned into a chaotic mess. Ms. Tsukishima had taken the dishes into the kitchen and started to clean up, Kiyoko and Saeko were hashing out details for the set up of the wedding venue, while the other men at the table were loudly discussing the wedding to come as well.

“Bro, you _have_ to give the best man speech!” Tanaka insisted, pounding a fist on the table, “That’s just the way it works!”

Tsukishima cocked his head, empty glass in hand, pointed it towards Tanaka with a frown, cheeks a bright pink, “And I don’t see why we have to follow _every_ single wedding tradition by the books! It’s not even going to be a traditional Japanese wedding!”

Tanaka leaned in to face Tsukishima, “Well, maybe you’re just _scared_ to stand up and talk in front of all those people and don’t want to admit it!”

As Tsukishima dug into Tanaka with his retort, Akiteru sank back into his chair, exhaling a puff of air to blow the hair from his forehead. He turned and gave Yamaguchi a joking smile, “Maybe asking them to be my groomsmen _wasn’t_ the best idea?”

Yamaguchi laughed, “No, I think it’ll end up alright,” he glanced over to where Tanaka was jerking at Tsukishima’s cardigan, trying to tear it off. Tsukishima, face flushed, was trying to twist his body to stop his future brother-in-law. The two looked like a pair of grade schoolers trying to wrestle, both still yelling back and forth. “I’m going to take a step outside and get some fresh air.” Yamaguchi said, standing to his feet. “This sake’s getting to me.” Akiteru smiled knowingly, leaning forward,

  
“Sounds good. I’m going to see if Saeko wants to come in and help break these two up.”

Yamaguchi sighed as he stepped onto the landing outside the front door, the chilly air sweeping across his face. It was quiet in the street, darkness settled around them save for the porch lights at the houses around them.

The door suddenly opened and shut with a snap, and Tsukishima was standing next to Yamaguchi. His glass had been refilled, his hair ruffled, and his tan cardigan slightly disheveled from where Tanaka had wrestled him. “There you are,” Tsukishima’s voice seemed normal, but Yamaguchi could detect a change in cadence. It was more…casual, brighter. “Akiteru said you came out here – not feeling well?”

Yamaguchi smiled sheepishly, running a hand behind his head, “It was just getting stuffy in there.”

“Oh, yeah, Tanaka is being more of a moron than usual,” Tsukishima nodded, drinking from his cup. He swayed a little in place; the blonde would never admit it, but he hadn’t drank this much in a while, and was feeling the effects of all the Kahlua slowly sinking into his body.

“He just wants the wedding to go over well, I’m sure,” Yamaguchi smiled softly. “Tanaka sometimes gets in over his head when he’s really enthusiastic about something.”

“That’s true,” Tsukishima agreed. His face was warm, despite the cold air around him; a thought popped into his mind, and because he had no inhibitions at this point, he turned and asked his best friend, “Tanaka thinks I should have a date to this wedding. What do you think?”

Had Yamaguchi been sipping from a drink, he would have spewed it all over the front porch. But he had no such beverage, so he just sputtered and quickly flashed his gaze up to his friend. “ _What_?!”

“I didn’t think I needed a date, but Tanaka’s been insistent,” Tsukishima grumbled into his glass, but his eyes, glazed over, were soft. “I don’t know…the more I think about it, maybe it’s not a bad idea to ask someone.”

Yamaguchi made a swallowing sound, his eyes darting slightly as if trying to think of what he could say to his friend in the moment. “Oh, uhm, yeah, taking a date to the wedding would be a lot of fun. You’d always have someone to dance with, anyway.”

Tsukishima gave the olive-haired boy an affirmative nod, “That’s what Tanaka said.” The tall blonde gave a determined huff into the air, swigging the last of his Kahlua and milk. Tsukishima had never felt emboldened in all his life, but the effects of the alcohol combined with his dreams this past week and the words of his future brother-in-law had his mental gears in motion.

“What’s wrong, Tsuki?” Yamaguchi gave him a concerned glance; Tsukishima was deep in thought, but his face was flushed and sweaty. He would have checked the blonde’s temperature if he didn’t already know the cocktails were the culprits. 

Tsukishima was looking ahead off the landing, “I’ve always thought my brother and I were so different, but also similar. He never seemed like the kind of guy to take initiative…but he’s the one who asked Saeko to date him. He asked her to marry him. If he could go out on a limb to do something like that…what’s stopping me? Why am I wasting time?”

Yamaguchi stared at Tsukishima but could not think of a reply. The cold air was gently rippling through the light blonde strands framing his face; his cheeks flushed a deeper pink, a result of both being outside and having drank so much. _Tsuki…_

“I’m going to move forward.” He turned towards Yamaguchi, who looked both confused and nervous, “Thanks, Yamaguchi. I had been debating this in my head, but you and Tanaka are right.”

“Erm, I didn’t really say anything,” Yamaguchi stammered, waving his hand dismissively. “You don’t have to thank me.” Something about the moment felt _off_. He felt a tiny twinge in his gut, as if he were about to be punched.

“No, you don’t give yourself enough credit,” Tsukishima started to frown, but seeing how distraught Yamaguchi looked, he took his hand and shook his friend’s shoulder, in a rare move to try and cheer him up. “Hey, don’t beat yourself up – you’ve already got your own date, right?”

Yamaguchi’s face turned a shade of white, his voice becoming tiny, “ _What_?”

“Don’t act so shy,” Tsukishima gave him a sly, hazy grin, that was uncharacteristic of him, “I’m sure you’ve already asked Yachi to go, and no doubt she’s said ‘yes.’” He shook Yamaguchi’s shoulder gently and turned to go back inside.

The former captain’s face was slack, sputtering, “ _Wha_ —but— _Tsuki_ , I—”

“I need to go to the restroom,” Tsukishima waved over his shoulder, “and take this glass back. I think I’ve had enough of these.” The front door shut behind him, leaving Yamaguchi on the landing.

The olive-haired pinch server turned to face the empty street ahead of him. He could hear the loud raucous muffled inside the house and the sound of Tanaka calling Tsukishima’s name.

His face was burning, but it wasn’t from the alcohol. He took a deep breath, exhaled, crossed his arms at his chest, and lowered his head.

Tears splashed onto the landing steps as Yamaguchi let out a sob.

* * *

**AUTHOR’S NOTE:**

Oh yes…Tsukishima is our oblivious little frog.

We still love him anyway.

Next Chapter: Tsukishima makes poor decisions and has a revelation.

And there’s an intervention. You know, just another Monday.

I hope you’ve liked the story so far and I appreciate all of your kind words and kudos!


	6. Waning Gibbous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima follows his head but should probably be following a different organ(s).  
> This chapter is long. But a lot happens. And the rating goes up, yet again. Forgive me.

_The darkness was suffocating. Tsukishima keenly aware of the sweat dripping down his forehead, running down his cheek as he darted his tongue to sweep it from his top lip. His neck craned and he pressed his head backwards against his pillow._

_“Nnngh,” He panted, “I—I—god—” his words were cut short as the figure wrapped a silky hand over him, smooth skin stroking slowly but picking up the pace, “—how—I—” Words were not former properly at the moment, leaving the middle blocker a hard-breathing mess on the mattress._

_He could see the figure’s smile through the moonlight; it was serene, calm, patient. Everything that Tsukishima was not in this moment. “Do you like this?” The voice asked coolly, but it was laced with sarcasm. How could it not know the answer, seeing the blonde writhing beneath him, hips pushing upward desperately under his grasp._

_“Y-yes!” Tsukishima finally blurted out, as the figure’s hand picked up its pace. His face was on fire; the blonde had to do something with his hands – something to distract himself from ending this all too soon._

_The figure let out a breathy, soft laugh, and as if reading his mind, replied, “You can kiss me, you know.” He added with another quiet chuckle, “I won’t explode.”_

_It was all the invitation Tsukishima needed. He rose carefully, fire still pooling below as the figure kept its pace on him, but the middle blocker ran his hands up the figure’s sides, beneath his shirt to lift it over his head. The figure allowed this, taking his hand off Tsukishima for only a moment, before returning; the blonde now surging forward and gripping the figure’s biceps, steadying himself. The two were now sitting up, near eye level. Tsukishima slouched over, so his head rested on the figure’s shoulder. He ran his hands up and down the figure’s arms, slowly running them underneath to position his hands at the base of the figure’s hips._

_“Are you alright?” The voice was growing less foggy, its tone more sincere in its question._

_Tsukishima exhaled, his face in the crook of the figure’s shoulder. There was no scent, which was odd. He suddenly realized his own body was trembling. “I—I’m afraid if I move…I won’t be able to…” he was close. So close. He could feel all of his emotions gathering in his core and the stillness was the only thing keeping him from unraveling._

_“I’ll slow down then,” The voice replied calmly, and the pace lessened, which gave Tsukishima a moment to breath properly._

_The blonde thought slowing the pace would help him de-stress, to steady himself, but he suddenly found his body growing restless, his hips angling into the figure’s hands hungrily.  
  
_

_“Oh?” The figure’s smile was illuminated in the moonlight, its voice almost sing-song in its amusement. “I thought you wanted to slow down?”_

_Tsukishima took his right hand and gripped the figure’s neck, lifting his head from the figure’s shoulder. “I didn’t say that,” He was surprised at how low his voice came out, “did I?” Almost…seductively? The blonde had never tried sounding like this, so he wasn’t sure._

_There was a tense, haughty exhale from the figure, and the hand around Tsukishima started pumping again, pace quickened. The blonde, not wanting to groan aloud, muffled his voice by latching his mouth onto the figure’s neck, lacing it with sloppy, long kisses. Tsukishima felt his body rise and lift into the other in front of him, their sweaty, warm chests now touching. The blonde felt himself lifting, rocking with the rhythm the figure’s hand had set. This sensation, this heat; it wasn’t sunlight, it was molten. Pitted inside him, causing him to stir, restless looking for places for his hands and mouth to travel, to release something inside him without resorting to what would surely end the moment._

_“Sorry I’m greedy,” Tsukishima breathed, taking his mouth from the figure’s collarbone._

_The voice beside him laughed. “You’re not.” The figure’s free hand lifted and ran through Tsukishima’s hair, gripping the roots of his shaggy hair and tugging slightly._

_The blonde let out a soft exhale, “Ah – do that – keep doing that.” He felt embarrassed for sounding so desperate, but the feeling of the force alongside that of the hand stroking him made him simultaneously light-headed and hungrier._

_“Of course,” The figure crooned, and Tsukishima felt the figure’s breath at his ear, “But you’re not the only one who’s greedy.”_

_The figures hips pushed forward and rutted against his hand and Tsukishima, the latter unable to stifle a breathy moan escaping his lips. “Ahh, what—” Tsukishima was closer than he had been, the heat dropping from his head and traveling south, “tell me—I’ll do—tell me,” He panted; the pace was too much, between hips colliding, hands moving, hair tugging all at once._

_The breath on his ear was warm, lips moving to press against Tsukishima’s cheek as the voice softly whispered, “Touch me. Touch me, Tsuki.”_

Tsukishima groaned as he turned on the washing machine, the second time this week for just his bed sheets.

His head was pounding, most certainly from the Kahlua and milk; he was not sure how many he had, but knew that he rarely was hungover, so it must have been several.

Checking his phone, he noticed he had missed a call from Tanaka. While Tsukishima had no earthly desire to call his future brother-in-law this morning, it was unusual for him to call him, especially that late – specifically, 2 am last night. There was a text, too, from him.

**_Tanaka_ ** _: Hey! Call me or text me! I dropped you off outside your apartment last night – just wanted to make sure you made it inside okay!_

Tsukishima quickly typed back a reply that he had made it back fine; he had just fell asleep and forgot to text back. _2 am…_ the blonde groaned, _I really drank too many, then_. There was no way he would have stayed that long over there otherwise.

He glanced at the kitchen clock, which ticked 7:42 am. The blonde leaned over the kitchen counter, his head resting in his hands.

It was going to be a rough practice today.

**SATURDAY.**

“Tsuki, _wow_ , you look rough!” Koganegawa was, if anything, blunt and to the point. He did try to play if off as a joke, as he watched Tsukishima slump down on the bench in the locker room. “Did a truck hit you on the way to practice?”

The blonde did not have the energy for a snappy comeback, “No, I had dinner at my family’s place…may have drank too much.” There was no point in lying about it.

The rooster-haired setter let out a surprised chirp, “Woah! I didn’t know you were a partier!”

“Not usually,” Tsukishima replied with a groan, “That’s why I feel like garbage.”

“Oh, well, that makes sense!” Koganegawa was already changed into his practice jersey. He tapped his chin, as if deep in thought, then his eyes lit up. “Hey! Just practice sets with me this morning – I won’t overdo it!”

Tsukishima looked up at the setter considerately, “Erm…thanks.”

Koganegawa was all grins, “No worries!” He turned to leave the locker room, “I’ll meet you up there.”

He left the blonde sitting on the bench, halfway through putting his practice jersey on. There was a stirring in his stomach, but it was not nausea. Tsukishima blinked, a thought passing through him, before he slid the jersey over his head.

* * *

Practice dragged for Tsukishima, who spent the first hour trying not to throw up and to get focused away from the massive headache plaguing him. At one point, when the blonde was hunched over, hands on his knees, he was sure the coach asked Koganegawa if Tsukishima was alright. He heard the tall setter reply with something along the lines of not feeling well, but that he was okay to practice today. The coach had given some sort of reply like, “Well, don’t overdo it,” and that was that.

The sunlight was welcomed when the team stepped outside at noon for their lunch break. Tsukishima relished in the cool air hitting his face for the first time since that morning, lifting his head and taking in the December chill, the team bundled up with track pants and their jackets and scarves.

“Hey,” Koganegawa tapped his shoulder, which stirred Tsukishima back to reality, “The team’s headed up to get lunch; wanna join?”

Maybe the company would get his mind off his lingering hangover, “That sounds good.”

“Oh!” Koganegawa’s face lit up; clearly, he did not think Tsukishima would agree, “Great!” He turned to the rest of the team, “Tsuki’s coming, too!”

As it turns out, a salted beef onigiri was exactly what Tsukishima needed. After scarfing down two, he honestly felt infinitely better. Koganegawa laughed beside him as he watched Tsukishima finish his final bite. “I told you they were good! Hits the spot, right?”

Tsukishima took a napkin to his mouth, “They’re not bad,” He tried to reply coolly.

The setter laughed aloud, “Yeah, sure! You remind me of my old captain Futakuchi – he got really drunk after one of our practices last year and had literally five of those and a whole pot of coffee the next morning!”

“They’re good,” Tsukishima sighed, taking a sip of coffee, “They’re probably better without the hangover, though.”

“True,” Koganegawa noted as everyone got out their money to pay. “Futakuchi and Goshiki tease me all the time that I’m a lightweight, so I don’t drink too much when we go out.”

“Smart on your part,” Tsukishima snipped, as the team left the restaurant and headed back to the gym. He had to admit he felt nearly normal, walking back to finish practice. Amidst the intervals of casual silence and his teammates rattling on about their next match in a few weeks, he caught a glance back to Koganegawa, who was all smiles as he raved to his team about a movie he was planning to see next weekend. At one point, the setter caught Tsukishima glancing at him and playfully elbowed him.

“Feeling better, Tsuki?” He beamed.

The blonde could not help but let out a small smirk at the question and the gesture, “Hopefully enough I won’t throw up on you later during serves.” His eyebrow raised as he spoke, and Koganegawa’s eyes gleamed at his reply. The two walked back the rest of the way in content silence, the team’s chatter surrounding them.

Hours passed, and after a series of serve and spike drills, Tsukishima was completely back to normal. Well, as normal as he could be with his stomach in knots and his heart racing.

While Tsukishima had not remembered everything from last night, he did recall his conversation with Yamaguchi on the landing of his parents’ house. He remembered telling Yamaguchi that he was going to ask someone to the wedding. While he had not told his best friend explicitly, he had already decided who that would be.

_“So, Koganegawa,” The other middle blocker for the Frogs asked one afternoon after practice, right as Kanji had joined the team, “Any lucky ladies in your life right now?”_

_The setter blushed furiously, “Errm, no! Not right now!”_

_“Hey, man,” The libero frowned at the middle blocker, “That’s not fair for you to presume. Maybe Koganegawa doesn’t like women.” He chided defensively. The middle blocker blanched, looking at Kanji apologetically, but the setter just waved his hands dismissively at the pair._

_“Hey! No worries!” The setter laughed, “I…uhm…actually…don’t care if I date a guy or a girl.” He shifted in his step, the bridge of his nose stained pink, “If that makes sense.”_

_The libero clapped his hands together cheerfully, as the middle blocker relaxed and other teammates let out a string of kind sentiments to Koganegawa, who sheepishly raised a hand to the back of his head and laughed. Tsukishima had silently watched the scene play out as he finished dressing back into his street clothes._

Over the course of the afternoon, he had been slowly but surely gathering courage to ask Koganegawa directly. After their lunch, both had been in good spirits, and the timing just seemed… _right_.

The streetlights were lit as the team headed out for the night. As per usual, Koganegawa and Tsukishima were headed in the same direction.

Kanji stretched his arms over his head as they walked side-by-side, “So, Tsuki, any plans for this weekend?”

  
The blonde shrugged, “Probably going to take it easy,” he admitted, “make sure I have everything ready for work next week.”

“Sounds good; that museum really has you busy!” Koganegawa chirped.

“We just have an exhibit coming up after New Year, so I’m trying to get ahead on that,” Tsukishima paused, realizing, “And I have my brother’s wedding to prepare for.”

“ _What_?!” Koganegawa jumped in his step, “Your brother got engaged?!”

“Yes,” Tsukishima nodded, “To Ryunosuke Tanaka’s sister, Seako.”

“ _Tanaka_?! As in that Ace for Karasuno?” It was true, Tanaka had taken on Asahi’s title during his third year and Tsukishima’s second year in high school. “How did that not get mentioned last weekend?! I must have missed it,” Koganegawa looked like he was replaying the conversations in his head as they walked, his face stunned. “Wow, that’s crazy.”

“I’m going to be the Best Man,” Tsukishima noted, nearly smirking at the awed expression on Koganegawa’s face, “so I have to start thinking of something to say for it, I guess.”

“That’s cool, Tsuki!” The setter grinned; his fists raised towards his chest enthusiastically. “I’m sure you’ll give a great speech!”

_Now’s as good a time as any, you idiot_ , Tsukishima murmured internally. “I guess so…erm, Koganegawa…I don’t think we have any games set for that weekend in March…the ninth?”

The setter paused, tapping his chin as his head tilted in thought. “Hmm, no, I’d have to make sure on the calendar, but I don’t think we do.”

“I couldn’t remember for certain…” _Don’t you back down now, you coward_. “Are you doing anything that weekend?”

Koganegawa blinked, his head cocking to one side, “Hrmm, we’ll probably have practice scheduled that day, but otherwise…,” he glanced back at Tsukishima, “I don’t think so. It’s a few months out, though, so—”

“Would you want to go with me?” Tsukishima blurted, before he could stop himself. He hoped his face did not give away how hot it felt, “Would you want to go with me to the wedding?”

The setter blinked again, a slightly nervous smile forming on his face, “I don’t know if I’ll get an invitation from your brother to go–”

Tsukishima wanted to whap Koganegawa on the head, _he could be so dense sometimes_. “I mean go to the wedding with me…as a date.”

There was an awkward silence, and Tsukishima felt every organ in his body drop to the pit of him like a sack of boulders. He knew for certain his face was red with embarrassment now.

Finally, Koganegawa smiled, but it hid an underlying layer of melancholy, “Tsuki…I’m sorry, but I can’t do that.”

Tsukishma felt like the setter had sucker punched him in the lungs.

“You’re such a cool guy,” Koganegawa continued apologetically, “And I’d definitely go as a friend, but,” his voice hesitated, “I’m not sure how Goshiki would feel about that.”

The blonde blinked, “What?” _The bowl cut on the Azuma Pharmacy Green Rockets?_ “Why would that matter?”

“Woah, seriously?” Koganegawa chirped derisively, “Because we’re dating.”

If it wasn’t already, the air was now sucked from Tsukishima’s lungs.

“I thought you knew?!” the rooster-haired setter raised an eyebrow, “We’ve been talking for over a year, but we’ve been serious the last few months.”

And suddenly, Tsukishima was flooded with numerous instances that had not registered until now. All Koganegawa’s after-practice texts, phone calls, meeting up with Goshiki and Shiratorizawa at the festival, dinners together; Koganegawa’s constant mention of _“Goshiki, Goshiki, Goshiki…”_ All those moments Tsukishima assumed were just between two good friends…

Tsukishima felt his body slump, _I am such an idiot…_

“It’s fine, though! Really!” Kanji must have noticed, because he gripped Tsukishima’s shoulder and shook him slightly, making Tsukishima look him in the face. The blonde froze, as he saw Koganegawa looking uncharacteristically serious. “Really. Don’t let this hurt our friendship.”

“I…okay,” Tsukishima replied weakly.

“Seriously, at the start of my third year, I had two first-years ask me out!” Koganegawa continued, his face determined, though blushing, “And it ended up fine, not awkward at all! You can’t help it you didn’t know!” He elbowed the blonde playfully, trying to cheer him up, “That’s nice that you thought to ask me!”

“Okay,” Tsukishima repeated, still shell-shocked, but trying to pass it off in front of the setter.

“I didn’t know you were even interested in dating anyone,” Koganegawa noted, curiously. There was a long silence between them, which caused the setter to suddenly add, flustered, “Oh! Sorry, Tsuki! I didn’t mean to intrude like that!”

“No, it’s fine,” Tsukishima finally replied, still feeling his soul leaving his body.

“I won’t tell anyone on the team or anything,” Koganegawa assured him, then his gaze turned concerned, as if just realizing something, “It’s not their business, since we’re friends!” He patted Tsukishima on the back. “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima felt so hollow inside, but he knew that the setter was trying to make the best of the situation and not let it be awkward. “You are a good friend, you know that?” He gave Kanji the sincerest look the setter had never seen from the blonde.

“Woah! Thanks!” He smiled broadly, overjoyed that Tsukishima was opening to him like this, _like a friend._ “I’m glad you think so! You’re not such a bad guy yourself,” He ribbed, Tsukishima, who flinched and stepped away reflexively.

The two finally reached their crossroads and Kanji waved back to him, making sure to watch him walk away until he knew that Tsukishima’s apartment was in sight. It was a few more blocks later, when he was well out of the blonde’s range of hearing, that he called Goshiki.

“You cannot be _serious_!?” The voice sliced through the receiver. To Koganegawa’s relief, the opposite hitter sounded more amused than anything, “I would have never pegged you to be that salt block’s type.”

“I honestly didn’t think he was interested in anyone,” Koganegawa replied sheepishly, “much less me! I guess I should have paid more attention.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Goshiki cut in dismissively, “I’m just surprised…I would have thought he’d have asked that former captain from Karasuno first.”

“Me, too!” Koganegawa nodded furiously, despite realizing Goshiki could not see him. “Especially after the Adlers match back in November…”

**SUNDAY.**

It had been Friday since Yamaguchi had talked with Tsukishima.

Usually, the tall blonde would have at least checked in by now, with a text, call, _something_. The lack of any contact was concerning the captain. He would have checked himself on Tsukishima, but his work had him on a rare marketing call that hadn’t ended until later that afternoon; by that point, his family had already contacted him and asked him to come over and help do some already scheduled repairs to their home. The day had gotten away from him for what he was sure was going to be a lengthy conversation, regardless of on the phone or in person.

And so it was on this late Sunday morning, that right as Yamaguchi was getting ready to head to his friend’s apartment, that he decided to stop at a local shop for some onigiri to go ( _how could Tsukishima turn down a good onigiri?_ ), and the former captain was shocked to bump into another former captain – an extremely tall man with a mess of black hair.

“Oh! Kuroo!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, his face lighting up as he looked up to Nekoma’s former middle blocker.

Kuroo flexed his traditional pose, hand placed on his hip, cocked to the side, as he flashed a Cheshire grin. His wild black hair covered one of his eyes, “Well, well, if it isn’t the spear of Karasuno!”

Yamaguchi’s face flushed; he would never forget the match between Nekoma his first year of high school at nationals. The moment he and Tsukishima first perfected the “Serve and Block” in action during a match. _Tsuki…_ , Yamaguchi shook his head, _stay focused. Just get the onigiri and go to Tsuki’s and – and then what?_ Yamaguchi really did not know what he would say when the time came.

“You okay?” The tall man was eying Yamaguchi with an amused glance, his head angled to show off his defined jawline. Yamaguchi realized that he had not said anything in response.

Yamaguchi, tired of the pretense he had been keeping up all day around his family, and especially around Akiteru, who had been over helping them repair their backyard fence, finally hung his head in exhaustion, “ _No_.” He replied with a defeated huff.

Kuroo took a step back, straightening like a cat that had its tail stepped on, “Woah, woah!” He glanced the former captain up and down, “Man, you looked kind of ragged, but I wasn’t expecting you to admit it!” He paused, adding with a slight smirk, “Want to get a drink somewhere and talk about it?”

Yamaguchi blinked, “What? _Now_?” He glanced around the shop, “It’s almost noon.”

“And?” Kuroo blinked back, almost challengingly so, “You want to wait around ‘til later to talk about it? I’ll be honest, I have the afternoon free, so whatever you want.”

The olive-haired man eyed Kuroo suspiciously. _Did he say no? How could he explain that he couldn’t wait?_ Yamaguchi sighed, realizing he was not only backed into a corner, but into a losing battle as well. “The onigiri can wait…I guess.”

But Kuroo’s eyes lit up, “Is that what you were here for? Snag a couple and we’ll take them with us!”

A few minutes, a few onigiri, and a few blocks down the street later, and Kuroo and Yamaguchi settled into a booth inside a small bar, two cocktails sitting between them.

“I don’t usually drink gin and lime,” Yamaguchi muttered, eying the glass with concern as he pulled out the onigiri and handed one to Kuroo.

“One won’t mess you up for the day, I promise,” The former middle blocker took the food. “I’m glad I ran into you; I got asked to help out the youth training camp down here this weekend, and Kenma has this meeting in Tokyo with the business executives for Bouncing Ball, so he couldn’t come. We just finished for the day and my train doesn’t leave until this evening.”

Yamaguchi perked up, “So you’ve seen Tanaka!”

“Oh yeah, ol’ baldy?” Kuroo shook his head, “How a meathead like that ended up with a gorgeous wife like her is one of life’s greatest mysteries.”

“Tanaka isn’t as boneheaded as he lets on,” Yamaguchi defended, “You just have to get to know him.”

“Hmm, if you say so,” Kuroo nodded slowly, taking a drink, “So what’s rattling in your head, Yamaguchi? You’re usually the calm and cool one from what I’ve always heard.”

“I—It’s kind of a personal problem,” Yamaguchi could not look Kuroo in the face.

“Well, you can ask any member of Nekoma, Fukurodani; hell, even Nohebi…I’m what you’d call a connoisseur of helping to solve personal problems,” the black-haired man swirled the gin in his glass, smirking, “So spill, spear.”

Yamaguchi took a breath. _Maybe if I just say it all at once, I’ll feel better_. _No_ , he argued with himself, _this is going to sound ridiculous, but we’ll be here all night if I have to go through everything that’s happened –_

“Feel free to take your time thinking things out,” Kuroo said in a slow, silky voice, “I’m almost finished with this glass, so I can get us round two—”

“Tsuki is planning to ask one of the members of his new volleyball team to go to his brother’s wedding with him as a date,” Yamaguchi flung his palms onto the table, “And he thinks I’m asking Yachi to the wedding as my own date, which isn’t true, and I need to talk to him to tell him that and I…” He finally calmed himself down enough to grab the glass of gin and take a long drink from it. He looked up to see Kuroo staring at him with a disappointed look.

“Seriously?” Kuroo’s visible eyebrow nearly flew up into his hairline. “That’s it?”

“That’s not just it!” Yamaguchi defended himself, finishing the gin and lime with a gulp. “Wait, Kuroo!” But the dark-haired man had already put in an order for another round.

“Yeah, see, you’re not making much sense, Yamaguchi,” Kuroo pointed at him, the waiter walking away. “I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“Tsuki is going to ask one of the Sendai Frogs to the wedding with him,” Yamaguchi frowned, almost a pout. _Most likely Koganegawa…_ Kuroo looked like he was holding in a laugh.

“So? Did you not realize your best friend liked other guys?” Kuroo swirled his glass, “Because I sure could have told you that after our first training camp together.”

“Tsuki’s never dated or even expressed any interested in _anyone_ ,” Yamaguchi sighed, trying to explain. “It’s just…”

“That now you’re jealous it’s not you he wants to date,” Kuroo finished his sentence matter-of-factly.

The former pinch server’s wide gaze fixated on the black-haired middle blocker, the latter bearing a sly, knowing smile.

“Wha—I—,” Yamaguchi stammered, face hot, “—why would you think that?”

“He said you were taking this girl, Yachi—”

“She’s our former manager,” Yamaguchi noted, and Kuroo nodded slowly,

“Yeah, I remember. She was the freaked-out kid at that same training camp way back when. He said you’re taking her to the wedding as a date.”

“But I’m _not_!” Yamaguchi retorted with a whine, as their second round of drinks were set before them. “She’s one of my closest friends, but that’s it! I don’t know why Tsuki even thinks that!”

“Are you going to ask her to the wedding as a date, though?” Kuroo inquired calmly.

“No,” Yamaguchi replied stiffly, arms crossed at his chest.

“Why not? If I remember correctly, she was pretty cute,” Kuroo mused, his chin resting in one hand propped up on the table, the other hand holding his second gin and lime. “Is she married or something?”

“No! She’s not married…I told you, she’s a close friend,” Yamaguchi seemed to be getting more and more flustered, while Kuroo appeared cool as a cucumber sitting across from him, “but I’m not asking her as a wedding date.”

“Because you don’t want to?” Kuroo egged him on.

“Because I don’t want to!” Yamaguchi agreed, nodding furiously.

“Because you wanted to ask Tsukishima as your date?” Kuroo leaned forward in the booth, his face serious as he scanned the former pinch server up and down.

Yamaguchi froze.

_Because he did want to ask Tsuki._

_He didn’t know when the switch had been flipped. Maybe at the festival? No, it was long before that…the Adlers game when Hinata and Kageyama faced each other. He had remembered how his heart had pounded, sitting next to Tsuki during that last play of the game. Maybe it had been further back, when Tsuki first joined the Sendai Frogs and showed up at Yamaguchi’s flat wearing that bright green jersey and excitedly, well, excitedly for Tsuki’s standards, told him about practice and how the team had gelled_. Yamaguchi remembered congratulating him with a pat on the arm, and it lingered there longer than it should have. He could feel Tsukishima’s bicep flex beneath palm…

Yamaguchi could not think of the exact moment, but there he sat, suddenly realizing he was attracted to his best friend. And he had been for quite some time.

“Yes, because…because I want to ask Tsuki as a date….,” Yamaguchi groaned admittedly, and his face collapsed into his hands on the table.

Kuroo gave a pitying hum before slowly edging the new glass of gin and lime towards Yamaguchi with his index finger. “Here. You look like you need this.”

Yamaguchi raised his head and took the drink in his hands. “Did you guess that about me at the training camp our first year, too?” He eyed the middle blocker, who gave a quick snort of laughter.

“You’re pretty textbook.” Kuroo nodded, “After that match my last year of high school, I was convinced you two were already banging.”

Yamaguchi blushed furiously, bringing the drink close. “Well, we weren’t.”

“That’s obvious now,” Kuroo snorted, “So what’s the big deal? Just tell him how you feel.”

The olive-haired man sighed, “You make it sound easy. This is _Tsuki_ we’re talking about.”

Kuroo whistled low, “Fair enough.” His gaze turned steely, “But if he’s talking about asking some guy he’s not known that long, then I would say there’s a safe bet he just doesn’t realize you have those feelings for him, or he’d be asking you first.”

“You think so?” Yamaguchi finished his second glass with a gulp. His cheeks felt rosy.

“Know so,” Kuroo grinned, his second glass empty in his hand, “This _is_ Tsuki we’re talking about.” Yamaguchi smirked at him, slightly amused at the parallel his words created.

“I was about to get some onigiri and go meet up him to talk about it, actually.”

“Perfect!” Kuroo smiled, leaning back in his seat, satisfied.

“But…I can’t do that now.” Yamaguchi flushed, his hands back in his hands.

Kuroo’s eyes widened, “What? Why not?”

“Because of these stupid gin and limes!” The pinch server flung his hands on the table again. Kuroo’s face went slack with surprise. “I can’t go talk to him while I’m inebriated!”

“Wha—why not?” Kuroo snorted, “Look at it this way; the edge is off, now!”

Yamaguchi shot him a death glare, “No,” The pinch server drawled out slowly in defiance, “If I talked to him now _,” I’d yell, or slap him, or try to kiss him --,_ “There is no way it would end well.”

“Geez, you are a lightweight,” Kuroo shook his head, disappointed. “Maybe you were right about avoiding the bar this afternoon.”

Yamaguchi reached across the table and grabbed ahold of Kuroo’s free hand, “Can _you_ talk to him?”

“Excuse me?” Kuroo snapped back incredulously.

“He’s probably going to ask Koganegawa to go with him,” Yamaguchi pleaded, “I—I just want to ask him first. Let me get settled down. I need to think about what I’m going to say. I can call him later this afternoon when I’m completely sober.”

“I’m not your love therapist and I did not sign up to be the middleman for your personal problems!” Kuroo objected, his brow furrowing.

Yamaguchi, cheeks rosy, leaned his cheek against his palm, an uncharacteristic, hazy smirk spreading across his face, “Weren’t you the one that just told me you were ‘ _what you’d call a connoisseur of helping to solve personal problems_?’” Yamaguchi lowered his voice just slightly to mimic Kuroo’s.

Kuroo stared back with wide eyes, his mouth puckered close in shock.

“What? Cat got your tongue?” Yamaguchi was still smirking, leaning forward against the table. Finally, Kuroo seemed to regain his composure, and his mouth broke into a sly smile to match the pinch server’s.

“Well, _well_ ,” Kuroo purred, “You got quite a mouth on you…maybe these were a little too much for you.” He motioned to Yamaguchi’s empty glass.

“Told you,” Yamaguchi replied simply, his smirk fading to an exhausted frown.

“Whatever, fine,” Kuroo scratched the back of his head, “It’s not like I have anything else to do this afternoon, and it gives me an excuse to torture ol’ four-eyes.” His expression turned mischievous.

Yamaguchi blanched, “Please don’t torture him _too_ much.”

Kuroo had stood to get ready to pay, stretching his lanky body with his hands above his head. He looked down to give Yamaguchi a less-than-convincing faux-sincere smile, a hand placed over his heart.

“As you know, I am a kind soul, so you have _nothing_ to worry about.” 

**SUNDAY AFTERNOON**.

Tsukishima had all his prep for the upcoming work week completed, but aside from that, he had not accomplished much. Saturday night, he had sat on his couch and distractedly thumbed through a few new museum magazines. He could not sleep well, though, so he spent most of the night lying in bed, staring at his ceiling, while his mind raced through the evens of the last few weeks.

His first confession, and it’d been swiftly turned down. What was worse, it had been turned down in the most possibly polite and kind way, so there was no reason for Tsukishima to even be mad about it.

With his office work and lunch finished, Tsukishima currently stood in the center of his apartment, staring at its emptiness; trying to focus his mind to decide on what to do next.

_What now?_

Before Tsukishima could answer himself, there was a knock at the door. The tall blonde spun around in place. _Who the hell would be visiting him?_ His mind flashed to Koganegawa when he had showed up unexpected last weekend. _Was it--?_ The blonde quickly opened the door.

He had barely cracked it open to ask, “Who is—” When the door flew open and a tall man with unruly black hair hurried into the kitchen area. “—it?” Tsukishima blinked, the door shutting behind him.

Much to Tsukishima’s shock and dismay, the person now standing in his apartment was _not_ the Sendai Frog setter, but the towering former middle blocker for Nekoma, Tetsuro Kuroo.

“Tsukishima, long time no see!” Kuroo stretched and turned in place, taking in the apartment with a lazy gaze, “Nice place you have here.”

“Why, thank you. How nice of you to welcome yourself in,” Tsukishima sweetly replied through gritted teeth, hoping to get across how rude Kuroo had been barging into his apartment. His voice still falsely polite, “May I ask what the hell you are doing here?”

“Oh, I was just in the area offering my charitable services to the local youth,” Kuroo smiled serenely, knowing good and well Tsukishima wasn’t buying a bit of it. “And wanted to pop in and say hello! It’s been _so_ long,” He leaned forward to swipe a hand to Tsukishima’s chin, but the tall blonde swatted his hand away.

“Not long enough,” Tsukishima glared back, moving past Kuroo towards the living room. “Charitable services?” He turned; eyebrow raised.

Kuroo’s smile was wide, “The youth training camp here in Miyagi,” he explained, “I saw your future brother-in-law there. Tell your brother I said congratulations!”

Tsukishima scowled, _of course_ , “I’ll let him know.” He replied bluntly, hoping to usher him out as soon as possible.

“Thanks! I appreciate that. Now, let’s see,” Kuroo mused as he moseyed his way across the living room to plop down onto the couch in front of Tsukishima, “man,” he looked out the window next him, “you’ve got a nice view of the street!”

“Kuroo, _why_ are you here?” Tsukishima frowned, displeased that the lanky former captain had made himself at home without permission.

“I had the afternoon off, my train doesn’t leave until this evening, and I figured I was in the area so what the hell,” Kuroo was growing tired of explaining this. “Why not go visit my favorite Karasuno middle blocker?”

“And who said I wanted you to visit?” Tsukishima sneered, standing in front of Kuroo, his fists clenched stiffly at his sides.

Kuroo raised a hand to his heart, feigning shock, “You wound me, Tsukishima! What kind of a host says such a thing to his guest?”

“Guests are _invited_ ,” Tsukishima countered, taking a step forward, “You just barged in here a—”

“Tell me something, tall fry,” Kuroo cut in, slouching into the couch, arms raised over the top, “Because I’ve heard some pretty interesting things about you, and truth be told, I’m having a hard time believing some of it.”

“I really don’t care—” Tsukishima responded with a dead-pan expression, but Kuroo did not wait for him to finish, grabbing the blonde by the waist and pulling him down onto the couch. Tsukishima instinctively tried to get up, but Kuroo matched the blonde in strength; using his legs to lock Tsukishima in place, right arm wrapping around Tsukishima’s waist while the other gripped his struggling left arm. It was an awkward embrace, the blonde flushing incredulously at the tangle of limbs around him in confusion. “—what are you doing?” Tsukishima finally asked, his voice quieter but serious.

“I’ve heard some things about you, blondie,” Kuroo smirked, tilting his head slightly, so the hair fell from his eyes, “So I felt the need to confirm them.”

“This is a rather uncomfortable way to interrogate someone,” Tsukishima replied stiffly, eyes still locked on Kuroo.

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Kuroo mused, giving the blonde a once over, “You don’t seem _too_ uncomfortable,” and with that his legs tightened around Tsukishima just slightly, causing a blush form on the middle blocker’s cheeks.

“What are you insinuating?” Tsukishima growled, trying to cover.

“That you’ve finally decided to come around,” Kuroo replied nonchalantly, “and that you’re needing a date to your brother’s wedding,” internally reeling with satisfaction at the blanched look that crossed Tsukishima’s face. The middle blocker looked like he had seen a ghost.

  
_Tanaka, I will kill you when this is over_ , Tsukishima cursed inwardly. He must have told Kuroo at the training camp. _But he didn’t mention seeing Kuroo there…and how did Tanaka know--?_

Seeing the blonde non-responsive, Kuroo continued, “So, I’m right?”

“What of it?” Tsukishima struggled against Kuroo’s grip, his voice dripping in disgust, “I’m not asking you, if that’s what you’re after.”

“Oh, tall fry,” Kuroo’s suave smile broadened, “No worries, you are definitely _not_ my type.”

_Then why are you here?!_ Tsukishima really was stuck in Kuroo’s grip. For being so lanky, the dark-haired man’s strength was no laughing matter. “This is none of your business, anyway!”

“And who are you going to ask?” Kuroo purred, pulling Tsukishima closer, much to the blonde’s horror. “I’ve heard it’s a certain fellow frog.” The former captain’s breath on his neck, the goosebumps forming to warn Tsukishima knew he had to get away from him, _needed_ to get away from him _now_.

“Why does it _matter_ to you!?” Tsukishima snarled, finally snapping free of the Nekoma player’s grip, and jumping to his feet. His eyes were fiery as he stared down at Kuroo. “I don’t know _why_ you’re even here other than to piss me off—”

“Your friend asked me to check on you.”

He said it so simply that it instantly shut Tsukishima up. Kuroo’s attitude had completely altered; no longer playful and teasing, but instead he had relaxed back into the couch, looking up at the middle blocker with a mingled look of both disappointment and curiosity.

“ _What_?” Tsukishima spat, finally breaking the silence.

“You know, for someone who comes across as not giving a damn about anything,” Kuroo lazily crossed his legs, “you sure make everyone else around you a nervous wreck.”

“I don’t understand,” Tsukishima’s brow furrowed.

“No shit, you don’t,” Kuroo snickered darkly. “Did you already ask someone to this wedding?” Tsukishima’s lips thinned; seeing this, Kuroo sighed, “Really, Tsukishima, just man up and –”

“I asked the setter on my team,” Tsukishima admitted with a snap, causing Kuroo’s eyes to widen slightly, “but he said no.” He glanced away, hoping the answer would satisfy the black-haired former captain.

_So, blondie did already ask someone…_ “Huh. Okay.” Kuroo nodded, bending his arm on the couch to cradle his head. “Well, that sucks.”

“There, you got your answer,” Tsukishima muttered, clearly flustered, “Any more questions?”

“Why didn’t you ask your pinch server to go?”

Tsukishima about fell backwards into the television set, drawing a loud cackle out of the former Nekoma blocker. The blonde tried to regain his composure, but everything felt off kilter, “Yamaguchi?”

“That’s the one!” Kuroo’s finger and thumb formed into a pistol and he pretended to fire at Tsukishima, “I figured if you’d asked anyone, it would have been him.”

“He isn’t…he doesn’t…” Tsukishima tried to find the words, “He’s dating Yachi.”

Kuroo straightened on the couch, giving the blonde a disapproving stare, “He told you all that?”

“I really am trying to figure out why you care so much about my personal life,” Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed. _Did Tanaka put him up to this? Did…did Yamaguchi? No,_ Tsukishima shook the thought away. _It wasn’t possible._

“You know what I think,” Kuroo ignored the blonde’s statement. “I think that he _is_ into you, he _does_ want you to ask him to the wedding, and that is _not_ dating anyone named Yachi.”

“I’m sure you’ve done a lot of research to back up those claims, too,” Tsukishima glared, moving towards the door to his apartment. He had enough of Kuroo’s meddling. “Now, if you don’t mind,” He opened the door, “I wasn’t expecting company and I have a lot of work to catch up on.”

Kuroo smirked, slowly stretching, “You don’t have to lie to me, Tsukishima. I know when I’m not wanted.” He rose to his feet, “but it is getting late,” he glanced at the clock. _It’s almost time,_ “I should probably head to the train station.” He glided across the apartment and stopped short of the door, his eyes level with Tsukishima’s. “You know, for being a smartass, you sure are dense sometimes.”

Tsukishima wanted to throw him out into the apartment hallway and slam the door in his face. “I’m so glad I have a friend like you to point it out for me. It’s been really nice catching up,” He smiled with the most faux sweetness he could muster, instead.

Kuroo frowned, but stoically placed a hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder, “Seriously, kid, I’m rooting for you. If everything works out, and you ever want to double-date, Kenma and I—” 

“ _Get out_!” Tsukishima could take no more, and as originally intended, shoved Kuroo into the hall, the door slamming in his face.

The apartment was suddenly silent again and Tsukishima let out a long, slow exhale.

_Why the hell had Kuroo come over?_ His excuse had been a flimsy one; even if he had been in the area, he and Tsukishima weren’t incredibly close… _And why was he so insistent on talking to him about who he was asking to the wedding?_ Tanaka knew that Tsukishima was wanting to ask someone… _Had Tanaka guessed it was Koganegawa?_ Tsukishima didn’t think he’d brought him up in conversation before.

The image of his best friend suddenly flashed before his eyes, and Tsukishima frowned.

_Kuroo’s wrong_ , Tsukishima sighed, his head falling into his hands, _most assuredly wrong about Yamaguchi, though…_

But then, Tsukishima looked up. _Something about the way Kuroo phrased it…_ had Kuroo actually talked to Yamaguchi? _No, that wasn’t possible…_

Before Tsukishima could think anymore about the events that had just transpired, there was a buzz of his phone on the counter. The tall blonde walked over to pick it up, and his heart skipped when he saw the text:

**_Yamaguchi_ ** _: Hey, Tsuki! Wanna come over? I know it’s last minute, but I made some of that curry again. Haven’t had a chance to talk this weekend, so wanted to catch up from Friday!_

_It was too convenient_ , the blonde’s brow furrowed. Too convenient for Kuroo showing up, saying all of that, and now Yamaguchi talking to him for the first time in two days.

Tsukishima had been bold today, and already struck out.

_What the hell was giving it a round two at this point?_

**_Tsukishima_ ** _: Sure. I’ll be over in a few._

* * *

**AUTHOR’S NOTE:**

Kuroo’s nickname for Tsukishima as “tall fry” is one of my favorite parts about this chapter.

Kuroo’s actually harder to write than I thought.

I hope you liked this chapter – it was 20 pages; the longest chapter of this story so far, but it’s ALL set up for the big chapter next week. “Full Moon” time, y’all.

Thanks for reading and commenting! I appreciate it!


	7. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi “knows the game, and he’s going to play it.”   
> Tsukishima thinks he has everything figured out. *snorts derisively* 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

Tsukishima did not bother changing out of his navy sweats, throwing a beige cardigan over his charcoal gray t-shirt, and heading out the door, keys in hand. His knuckles were slightly white from clenching the steering wheel as he trekked across town to Yamaguchi’s. His heart was thumping with anxiety, not wanting to admit the various thoughts screening through his mind at that moment.

_Get a grip on yourself_ , he told himself as he rounded the last corner before pulling up to his best friend’s apartment, _Yamaguchi does not feel that way towards you._

_Yamaguchi is your best friend. That is all. Quit letting these stupid ideas pop into your head._

_Yamaguchi would have told you if he liked you…_ But doubt shadowed that last thought.

He could smell the red curry from the hallway before he was even at Yamaguchi’s apartment door. There was a clattering of metal from inside as Tsukishima gave the door a quick knock.

“Come in!” Yamaguchi yelled from inside; Tsukishima opened the door to be flooded with steam and a waft of spice. He gave a cough as Yamaguchi offered him an apologetic smile, “Sorry! The curry got ahead of me!” He waved towards the living room area, “Make yourself at home!”

Nothing seemed to be underlying in his tone, but the middle blocker still hesitated slightly as he moved towards the couch to sit down, glancing back at Yamaguchi, who was wiping steam from his brow as he stirred the curry again. He looked especially focused on the task at hand, almost intentionally so.

“How’s your weekend been?” Tsukishima finally could not stand the silence, glancing towards Yamaguchi, who was pouring the curry into two small bowls with rice on the side.

The pinch server rattled off something about helping his family do repairs on the house, but Tsukishima was barely paying attention, his eyes glancing over Yamaguchi for any sign of a change in his body language towards him. He was almost certain that it had been him who had sent Kuroo to agitate him…for whatever reason.

“There!” Yamaguchi clapped his hands, and Tsukishima noticed the table was set with dinner ready. “I hope it’s as good as last time; I tried to follow the recipe exactly.”

The meal had indeed been just as good, though this time, Tsukishima’s thoughts were so cluttered, he hardly spoke through eating. His contemplative silence was not unnoticed by Yamaguchi, who eyed him suspiciously from across the table.

Finally, unable to take their silence any longer, Tsukishima looked up at Yamaguchi. “Tetsuro Kuroo visited me today,” his eyes glued to see his best friend’s reaction.

Yamaguchi blinked, but did not look shocked or surprised. Tsukishima felt his stomach knot.

_He already knew._

“Oh?” The former captain tilted his head, but his voice was not sincere. “That’s odd.”

Tsukishima frowned, _so we’re going to play this game…_ “Yeah,” He took a bite of his curry nonchalantly as he could, “it was strange…I don’t know why he visited me. Honestly, he was just a pain in the ass.”

Yamaguchi winced visibly, clearly uncomfortable with that information. “That sucks,” he offered weakly.

Tsukishima could see he was backing Yamaguchi up towards a corner, so he allowed himself to take a step closer to the root of the matter, “He kept insisting I get a date for Akiteru’s wedding,” the middle blocker could see Yamaguchi pale slightly, so he retreaded a step, “I’m assuming Tanaka told him about it, since he’s helping at that youth training camp.”

Yamaguchi exhaled, “Oh,” clearly in relief, “Well…that’s weird he was so insistent –”

“—I told him I already asked someone, though.” Tsukishima dropped the information like a grenade onto the table. His statement brought a sudden silence to the table, and Tsukishima did not think Yamaguchi’s face could get whiter. The middle blocker blinked, _is he…is he upset?_ The knot in Tsukishima’s stomach tightened.

Yamaguchi’s hands clamored slightly, gripping the edge of the table. “O— _oh_ ,” he stammered softly. “I didn’t think you were going to ask someone, Tsuki. That’s so cool…,” the pinch server tried to play it off coolly with the last sentence, but the middle blocker could see sadness welling up in his eyes.

Tsukishima almost regretted teasing his friend like this, clearly seeing how visibly it was affecting him. _Yamaguchi…do you really…?_

“But I told him that I was turned down.”

Yamaguchi’s face shot up from the table to stare wide-eyed at his best friend. His breath caught in his throat as he croaked, “ _What_?!”

“I asked Koganegawa, our setter,” Tsukishima clarified calmly, “But apparently he’s dating that ace for the Azuma Pharmacy Green Rockets, Tsutomu Goshiki.”

Tsukishima said it so casually, but for Yamaguchi, it was like a nuclear warhead had been diverted away from him. He would have collapsed to the floor in relief, had he not been trying to hide his reaction from his best friend. Instead, color rising back to his face, he merely sat up straighter and gave Tsukishima the calmest expression he could muster,

“Oh…well, I’m sorry to hear that. But,” His eyes glanced away for a second, “Good for Koganegawa, I guess.”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima nodded, seeing Yamaguchi returning to normal, “I wish I’d have picked up the signs sooner…I wouldn’t have embarrassed myself.” Tsukishima ran a hand behind his neck.

“I didn’t notice either, so don’t feel bad,” Yamaguchi offered, to which his best friend just nodded in agreement. “I just can’t believe you asked someone…” his voice trailed off when Tsukishima did not have a reply.

The silence returned between them, and Tsukishima noticed his best friend adjust in his seat. He was looking away, almost as if he were contemplating what he was about to say. After a beat, there was a gleam in Yamaguchi’s eyes, and he gazed back towards the middle blocker. Tsukishima felt a shift between them, tables slowly turning.

“Tsuki,” Yamaguchi began cautiously, “You know…we never finished our twenty questions.”

Tsukishima groaned, slouching in his seat. _Seriously?_ “You’re really going to bring that up?”

“Hey, you walked out last time, remember?” Yamaguchi replied sternly, “and if you walk out this time before I’m finished, I’ll just keep bringing it up,” he added with a frown.

Tsukishima stared incredulously. _Since when did Yamaguchi get this pushy?_ Eyebrow raised, he shrugged his shoulders, “Whatever. I don’t know why you’re so hung up on it; just ask your questions, I guess.”

Yamaguchi’s shoulders relaxed as he exhaled slowly. “Okay…when did you decide you wanted to ask someone to the wedding?”

Tsukishima blinked, “Tanaka’s been pressuring me to since Akiteru was engaged,” he noted matter-of-factly, but there was a look in his best friend’s eyes, urging him to continue with his answer, “But…I didn’t decide to ask someone until last Friday at my parent’s house.”

Yamaguchi nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. “And when did you decide it was Koganegawa you were asking?”

The middle blocker’s eyes narrowed. “Why do you care, Yamaguchi?” _Why did he care? Was he_ …? “Are you jealous or something?” Tsukishima laughed as he asked the question, it all seemed ridiculous. But he stopped short when he saw the stone-cold serious expression on his best friend’s face.

“Just answer the question, please, Tsuki,” the former captain requested softly, but stern.

Tsukishima’s eyes widened at his friend’s seriousness. He looked away, his face growing warm. “I don’t know…Koganegawa…he’s…he’s a good person. It just seemed right to ask him.” _And I didn’t know anyone else that would be available to ask…,_ Tsukishima glanced back and Yamaguchi, noticing his friend’s pensive expression, _you…_

The former captain sat in silence for a moment, as if digesting Tsukishima’s answer. After what seemed like several minutes of silence, the middle blocker looked towards the kitchen sink and wondered if she should start cleaning up their dishes, to at least do something while no one was speaking.

“When did you know you liked men?”

The question sliced through Tsukishima’s thought process and the blonde’s head spun towards the former captain, eyes wide. Yamaguchi was staring with utmost seriousness at his best friend.

“I…,” Tsukishima did not stumble in his speaking often, and he should have seen the question coming, but being asked for the first time, he was having trouble formulating his answer. “I just…realized it.” He shrugged, looking away. Thinking back, Tsukishima had never been attracted to any of the girls in his high school. _And while he never necessarily pined after any of the high school men…_ “I guess it’s always been this way. There weren’t any guys I was interested in asking out in high school…but I never ruled it out.”

Yamaguchi nodded slowly, exhaling, and still looking stoic. It was a look Yamaguchi often had when treading cautiously with the moment; Tsukishima was used to it.

“Can I ask you a question?” Tsukishima’s voice was quiet, but focused.

Yamaguchi gulped, almost as if he knew what was coming. “I still have five questions, Tsuki.”

“They can wait,” Tsukishima frowned, “I need to ask this now.” He leaned forward in his seat, eyes trained on Yamaguchi, “How long have _you_ liked men?”

Yamaguchi did not look away; if anything, his focus narrowed in on Tsukishima, as if he wanted him to drill every word of his answer into his best friend.

“I’ve always liked men. And women.” Yamaguchi’s gaze did not falter. “I’ve never preferred one over the other,” he admitted, his voice giving away his shyness, despite his serious stare.

Tsukishima tilted his head, considering his words. “You always talked about girls you thought were cute…but never any–”

“I’m not done with my questions,” Yamaguchi interrupted. His eyes looked desperate to get back on track, “Please, Tsuki.”

Tsukishima crossed his arms against his chest, looking agitated for being cut off, “Fine, whatever.” The two relaxed in their seats, slouching.

Yamaguchi’s voice turned timid, “Are you still going to ask someone to the wedding?”

Tsukishima’s eyebrow raised. _Truth be told, once Koganegawa had rejected him, he’d pretty much kicked the idea of asking anyone else…until, that is, Kuroo had stormed his apartment this afternoon and brought up the notion that his best friend was not only a possible candidate, but interested in being a possible candidate._

“I hadn’t thought about it any further,” Tsukishima lied. There was a sinking feeling settling in as to the _why_ , but Tsukishima wanted to be certain. _This was all so unbelievable to him_. “Why do you care who I ask to the wedding?”

“I guess I care…,” Yamaguchi replied quietly but could not finish his answer, looking down at his curry. He finally sighed, still not looking up, “This is so hard, Tsuki.” He whispered, brow furrowing in frustration.

Tsukishima did not reply but stared wide-eyed at his best friend in disbelief.

_He likes you._

The words echoed in through the blonde’s mind like an insane epiphany.

_Tadashi Yamaguchi is attracted to you._

The middle blocker shifted uncomfortably in his seat, a blush creeping across his face. It caught Yamaguchi’s attention who raised his gaze towards Tsukishima, curiously. Seeing his friend looking slightly flustered caused Yamaguchi’s face to blush as well – it was as if both were suddenly tuning into the same frequency of the situation, realizing their mutual awareness.

“I guess I cared…because I wanted to know why you didn’t ask me to the wedding first?” Yamaguchi finally sputtered, his gaze fixated on his best friend, the question pleading.

Tsukishima’s mouth popped open in surprise. “I— _what_?”

“You decided you liked men,” Yamaguchi frowned, “And the first person you decided to share this with wasn’t your best friend…it was…” his voice trailed off, but the air of betrayal as palpable as he looked down at his plate, the leftover food long gone cold. “Here…I’ll clean this up,” He stood up and went to grab Tsukishima’s plate along with his own.

Tsukishima stared at his best friend in silence as he grabbed the plates off the table and took them to the sink, letting the moment sink in.

_It was true. The first person he had officially admitted his sexuality had been Koganegawa. The first man he had confessed to, and subsequently been rejected by…_ he turned to see his best friend starting the water to soak the plates, a plaintive, saddened expression etched across his features.

Tsukishima’s stomach twisted with a new sensation. _Guilt_. But something else, too. “I’m sorry, Yamaguchi.” The former captain turned his gaze back towards Tsukishima, who fidgeted with his hands in his lap; not used to being this divulging of his own emotions. “I didn’t think you felt the same way…about men…and…”

_I didn’t want to be rejected by you._

Tsukishima inhaled quickly, the realization hitting him like a volleyball to the face.

The blonde found his voice and continued before Yamaguchi could interrupt him, “…when we were on the porch Friday, it crossed my mind to ask you. I thought it was all the drinks I had,” he admitted, “and I kept telling myself there was no way you would say yes—”

“Why wouldn’t I have said yes?” Yamaguchi cut him off, the pinch server’s voice suddenly sharp. Tsukishima blinked. _Was he angry?_

“Because I thought you didn’t like men, for one,” Tsukishima replied simply. “And because you never seemed like you were attracted to me before…so…I thought it would have been awkward and you would have rejected me.”

The thought of his best friend denying him was one Tsukishima had pushed to the back of his mind, but now, staring it in the face in this moment…it left the most bitter and disgusting taste in his mouth, feeling in his stomach; every part of him shrinking at the thought.

Tsukishima, lost in thought, did not notice Yamaguchi come around the kitchen counter to grab him by the hand. The blonde, caught off guard by the move, involuntarily rose to his feet with the motion. The two were now face-to-face, Tsukishima, who had grown to 6’5” as an adult towering slightly over Yamaguchi, who had stopped at 6’0.”

“It never seemed like _I_ was attracted to you,” Yamaguchi repeated the words, shaking his head with a frown, “I would ask how dense you were, but I have two questions left and I’m not wasting them on something so ridiculous,” He added, staring straight into the blonde’s eyes. “I’ve followed you around like a lovesick puppy half our lives…,” the former captain gritted his teeth, “and you have the nerve to question whether I was attracted to you.”

Tsukishima frowned, “But Yachi—”

“ _Yachi_!” Yamaguchi burst out, his face red, “Yachi is one of my closest friends! And yes, I know I’ve said she’s cute…because she is! But…don’t you think if I had actually felt that way about her, I would have already asked her to date me? I didn’t for a reason, Tsuki!”

Tsukishima scoffed, “Well, you never admitted liking me. Why not, after all these years?”

Yamaguchi sighed and his frown transitioned to a soft smile, “You’ve been my best friend since we were in middle school. I guess, like you,” He noted, the smile melancholy, “I was afraid of rejection. You never seemed like you even wanted a relationship…I didn’t want to ruin what we have.”

Tsukishima stared at his best friend, who was now looking towards the ground. The blonde followed the pinch server’s line of vision to see that Yamaguchi was staring at their right hands, which – without Tsukishima noticing -- had remained interlaced.

Tsukishima did not remove his hand from Yamaguchi’s, but instead squeezed it slightly. The former captain’s eyes widened slightly, gazing back up at the blonde.

“So,” Tsukishima exhaled, their eyes meeting, “We’re both in agreement that we’ve not admitted anything to each other because we were worried it’d ruin our friendship?”

Yamaguchi offered a wry smile, “Looks like it.”

There was a beat. Tsukishima noticed how close they were to each other. “Didn’t…didn’t you have two more questions?” His voice had grown quieter.

“I know...,” The former captain took a breath, as if summoning courage, “First, though…I like you, Tsuki.” Yamaguchi exhaled, his eyes scanning Tsukishima for a reply.

The blonde smirked, rolling his eyes, “Well, I think I could have guessed that at this point."   
  


“Hey, now!” Yamaguchi gave him a playful punch with his left arm. Tsukishima felt like the moment eased so much tension, a weight felt like it was pulled off his shoulders. Yamaguchi pouted for a second, before bashfully looking back up at Tsukishima. “Okay, so….do you like me, then?”

Tsukishima smiled, a genuine smile that Yamaguchi was certain only he and his family ever saw. Then, the grin turning sly, he answered, “If I ask you to be my date at my brother’s wedding, would that work as an answer?”

Yamaguchi’s eyes gleamed, but he still shook his head, “Nope. I mean,” he corrected quickly, “I would go with you to the wedding, but I need an actual answer, Tsuki,” he replied, his voice an adorable mixture of playful and elated.

The blonde smiled, “I’ve always liked you; it’s why we’ve stayed best friends,” Tsukishima took a step forward, closing the gap more between them, “I just never thought like this…and that you would too…but yes, yes I like you.”

It felt so _natural_ saying it. As if he was breathing.

_Why had he doubted himself this?_ _He liked Yamaguchi…as more than his best friend._

“Tsuki,” Yamaguchi’s voice led the blonde back to reality, the former captain’s face inches from his, staring up with those starry eyes Tsukishima had seen a thousand times before.

The air was thick around them, “Yeah?” Tsukishima breathed.

“Last question,” Yamaguchi had his left hand gently laid atop Tsukishima’s chest. The blonde could feel his heart beating; surely Yamaguchi could feel it under his hand. “Can I kiss you?”

Tsukishima felt his chest tighten, his throat squeeze. He tried to answer, _yes,_ but no sound came out. He decided to act out his answer instead, since words were failing him.

After a moment’s hesitation, he leaned forward, head dipping towards Yamaguchi, whose fist clenched around the blonde’s t-shirt. Tsukishima admittedly had no clue what to do with his hands, so he settled them around the former captain’s waist. After a second’s pause, he gingerly pressed his lips to Yamaguchi’s.

It was a quiet, soft kiss. Yamaguchi raised his left hand from Tsukishima’s chest to cup the lower part of his jaw, as he slightly deepened the kiss. The blonde hummed in approval but had to lean away to take a breath.

“Tsuki, you were supposed to answer the question first,” the former captain’s eyes were locked onto Tsukishima, a suave grin spreading across his face.

Tsukishima chuckled, “And when did you get so cool?” A phrase he had said only once before, at the Tokyo training camp their first year; when his best friend had first snapped him back to reality, out of his perpetual slump.

“Tsuki,” Yamaguchi shook his head, but his smile had not faded. “Do you want to be more than friends, then?”

For Tsukishima, they had almost always been more than friends in his eyes. Not brothers, but more than that; certainly, more than normal friends. This layer of intimacy just compounded their friendship into something deeper, evolved…

“I would think that was obvious, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima smirked, hovering closer to press his lips against Yamaguchi’s cheek, near his ear. The former captain looked hungry, though, as if begging to be put onto the court for a pinch serve, as he tilted the blonde’s head back so he could properly kiss him on the mouth again. “Greedy, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima added, his eyes narrowing slyly.

“As soon as you said you liked me,” Yamaguchi kissed him again, “You should have known better,” and Yamaguchi trailed lower with his mouth, against Tsukishima’s neck, causing the blonde to sigh and throw his head back slightly.

It struck Tsukishima how _content_ he was in this moment.

Yamaguchi had gently pushed Tsukishima backwards, and he had slowly lowered himself; one arm on the couch and the other wrapped around Yamaguchi’s waist. The two kissed and gently held embraced, Yamaguchi’s hands slid under Tsukishima’s cardigan to massage the blonde at the nape of his neck. Tsukishima wondered, based on how experienced Yamaguchi seemed, if he had other boyfriends before him. _Surely, he had._ Not that it bothered the blonde; he would have been surprised otherwise.

The former captain must have been thinking about something else as well because he paused and pulled away from Tsukishima to give him a blank look.

“Tsuki…. was that your first kiss?” He asked sheepishly, cheeks pink.

“Yes,” Tsukishima was sure his face matched Yamaguchi’s, “Was it yours?”

Yamaguchi swallowed audibly, “Will you be mad if I said no?”

“I would actually have been surprised if you’d said yes,” Tsukishima mused, hands resting on Yamaguchi’s thighs. The former captain was sitting on the blonde’s lap. The blonde tilted his head, a playful smirk resting on his lips, “I’m assuming you’ve practiced this as much as your jump float.”

“Tsuki!” Yamaguchi punched the blonde’s arm with a pout, but it quickly turned to a small smile, his cheeks still flushed.

Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi’s lower waist, pulling him closer to him. The olive-haired man sighed; forehead pressed to his. The middle blocker smiled, “Doesn’t matter, though. I’ll just have to practice enough to match you.” 

Light shone through the apartment window and Yamaguchi looked up to notice the full moon hovering in the night sky, haloing Tsukishima. _He would get to see Tsukishima in this light for many nights to come._ A soft look of satisfaction crossed Yamaguchi’s face, as he lowered himself to press his lips against Tsukishima’s again.

“That sounds like a perfect play to me.”

* * *

The clock read 11:12 pm when Tanaka’s phone buzzed beside the nightstand. _Odd_ , the buzz-haired man thought to himself, _who would text this late?_ Kiyoko was sound asleep beside him as he reached for his phone and held it to his face.

**_Tsukishima_ ** _: I have a date to the wedding, so I hope you’re happy._

Tanaka sat up so fast, he nearly forgot Kiyoko was sleeping next to him. He bumped her, but she did not stir. Luckily, she was usually a sound sleeper.

**_Tanaka_ ** _: DUDE! RIGHT ON! Who’s the lucky one, eh? EH???_

_So, the tall, rooster setter said yes! Wait til I tell Ennoshita!_ Tanaka smiled triumphantly, as the phone buzzed again in his hand.

**_Tsukishima_ ** _: Yamaguchi. We’re dating now._

Kiyoko was instantly awoken by the loudest scream she had heard in years. For a second, she thought her husband was having a heart attack, as she saw him blanched white, looking at his phone with utter shock and awe. Gripping his arm, she tried to coax him to talk to her, but he was stuck in place, trembling with his phone outstretched before him. She looked to the screen as it buzzed again.

**_Tsukishima_ ** _: Do not gossip to anyone yet. We want to tell everyone ourselves._

A second later.

**_Tsukishima_** _: I guess you can tell Kiyoko. That’s it, though_.

The blonde’s phone buzzed back a few seconds later, as he and Yamaguchi stared at the screen from the couch.

**_Tanaka_ ** _: It’s Kiyoko. We won’t tell anyone. Thanks for letting us know. I have to go; Tanaka may have gone comatose._

“Wow,” Yamaguchi clicked his tongue, arm wrapped around Tsukishima’s shoulders, “I think we might have killed Tanaka.”

“One down,” He pressed his lips to Yamaguchi’s neck with a grin, “Let’s text Kageyama next.” 

* * *

**Author Notes:**

I really hope it was worth the wait!

One More Chapter, Y’all!

Because didn’t this whole thing start with talk of a wedding?


	8. Waxing Gibbous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Ever since Chapter 378, when Furudate said Tsukishima and Yamaguchi would be living in the same area after college, I’ve wanted to do this story.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed it! It’s been my first Haikyuu!! fan fic.
> 
> Hope you like the chapter! Author notes below.

**DECEMBER** .

Tsukishima couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this... _ satisfied _ .

His contentment had extended from successfully reeling Tanaka into a comatose state with the news that he and Yamaguchi were dating to surprising the rest of Karasuno with the news, though they weren’t quite affected the same way as his future brother-in-law.

“I’m so  _ happy  _ for you both!” Suga gushed, immediately calling Yamaguchi after they had texted. 

“I’m not surprised,” Kageyama deadpanned, despite his face flustering red when Hinata added from the other end of the video chat, 

“But Kageyama! You spit out your coffee when I told you earlier!” 

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima both got a good laugh from their bickering.

Of course, most of the other teams weren’t surprised, least of all Nekoma, thanks to Kuroo taking credit as the matchmaker. But the Sendai Frogs were supportive, especially Koganegawa, who insisted that Tsukishima double-date with him and Goshiki, to which Tsukishima finally caved after Yamaguchi responded with starry eyes and a furious nodding of his head.  _ Who was he to say no?  _ Tsukishima clicked his tongue and shook his head with a small, annoyed sigh, though Yamaguchi’s widening smile told him he could see right through the facade. 

Halfway through their dinner at a local sushi bar, Tsukishima realized how natural his relationship with Yamaguchi had become in such a short amount of time. It shouldn’t have been surprising, given how long the two had been close friends, but something about Yamaguchi laughing beside him and nudging him playfully with his elbow, occasionally letting his stare linger just a second longer than it normally would made Tsukishima feel... _ different _ than he had in the past when they were together just as friends.

Both Yamaguchi and Goshiki had been team captains in high school their third year, and they had plenty of stories to swap about their team dynamics. Tsukishima quietly watched them ramble about their nerves at nationals, as Koganegawa interjected every now and then with questions, face in awe, since Date Tech hadn’t made it to nationals Koganegawa’s third year, losing to Karasuno at the qualifiers. 

Tsukishima was not one for public displays of affection, but he would occasionally let his hand rest against Yamaguchi’s thigh, as if reminding him he was there. The former captain wouldn’t formally acknowledge the move, but as Tsukishima did the action, with Goshiki in the middle of a story about a spike being blocked, Yamaguchi flashed the blonde a quick smile and glance from the corner of his eye. It was a small, minuscule moment, but Tsukishima relished in that tiny glance from his boyfriend, a silent understanding between them. 

* * *

Christmas Eve brought Yamaguchi to the Tsukishima household to eat dinner with them the first time as a couple.

“I always wondered if you two would ever get together,” Akiteru smiled slyly from across the dining room table, much to Tsukishima’s chagrin. Saeko elbowed her fiance as she sat down beside him,

“Leave the two alone, Akiteru,” she scolded him playfully. “I’m sure they could do without your teasing.” And Tsukishima was grateful for his future sister-in-law once again.

After the dinner, the family gathered in the living room and, as Tsukishima family tradition, opened one gift early. Yamaguchi’s chosen gift had been from his boyfriend, which turned out to be a new leather messenger bag for work. Tsukishima picked one of Yamaguchi’s gifts, which turned out to be an over-sized dark purple sweater, featuring on the left corner an embroidered lime green brontosaurus. While Yamaguchi gushed over the new leather bag, Tsukishima kept his composure over the sweater, adjusting his glasses nonchalantly and coolly replying, “Thank you, Yamaguchi.”

Later that night, in Tsukishima’s apartment, Yamaguchi was pulling back the covers of the blonde’s bed when he heard the bedroom door open. “Hey, Tsuki, I--” he paused as he looked back, his breath catching.

Tsukishima had entered the bedroom, long muscular legs leading up to his pale green boxers...and the purple dinosaur sweater. 

The blonde wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi, pulling him in close to his tall frame, “For the record,” Tsukishima’s voice was a low whisper, his lips moving to connect with Yamaguchi’s, “I’m not taking this off tonight.” 

* * *

New Year’s Eve arrived quickly, as did the debut of the new exhibit at the Sendai Museum. Tsukishima’s weeks of working on his project finally reached fruition, the exhibit drawing in several thousands from Miyagi and the surrounding prefectures. Tsukishima strolled around the museum, taking in the scene of guests filtering through the exhibit. As tall as he was, he stood out, and occasionally, one of his colleagues or supervisors would catch Tsukishima and congratulate him on the success of the opening. The blonde would coolly thank them and move on.

Hours into the grand opening, Tsukishima remained in the museum lobby, leaning against the wall and taking in the sight of the crowd, which wasn’t diminishing. 

“This is incredible, Tsuki!” Yamaguchi had shuffled through the flood of guests to stand beside him. Tsukishima didn’t immediately return the look, but the former captain could see a gleam in his boyfriend’s eye. “Look at all these people!”

“Thank you. Everyone seems to enjoy it.”

“Of course they do!” Yamaguchi elbowed Tsukishima, who flinched with a blush, “You don’t give yourself enough credit,” the former captain gazed at the crowd before them, beaming, “All these people are enjoying your hard work,” He gave his boyfriend a soft smile, gently adding, “I’m proud of you, Kei.” 

There was a moment’s pause between them. Tsukishima looked down at Yamaguchi, his face expressionless, but his eyes shining. “You are staying at my place tonight, aren’t you?” 

The museum exhibit was open until eleven that night. After cleanup and the drive back, it was close to midnight when Tsukishima unlocked his apartment door. Reaching quickly to grab Yamaguchi by his jacket, the blonde pulled him into the apartment, the door shutting with a snap behind them. 

In the last few weeks since starting to date, the two had slept in the same bed together, but never did anything more than kiss. Tsukishima pressed Yamaguchi against the kitchen counter, his hands cupping the former captain’s face and his mouth against his. 

  
“Tsuki,” Yamaguchi gasped for breath, his hands gripping low on the middle blocker’s hips, “you--” 

“Tadashi,” Tsukishima cut him off, his forehead pressed to Yamaguchi’s. His boyfriend’s eyes widened at the mention of his given name. “It’s almost midnight.” 

  
Yamaguchi nodded with a soft gulp, “Yeah, almost the new year.” 

The clock ticked away on the wall of Tsukishima’s apartment. The light above the kitchen stove was dimly lit, but otherwise, the only illumination in the apartment was from the full moon overhead, shining through the window and casting a milky glow over the furniture. 

_ Ten, nine, eight...  _ Yamaguchi counted down in his head, his eyes looking up at Tsukishima, whose expression seemed blank. As if he was doing the same. 

_...seven, six, five, _ Tsukishima’s eyes danced between the ticking hands of the clock and his boyfriend’s face, who seemed anxious in the moment _. ...four, three…two... _

“One,” Yamaguchi breathed, drawing the blonde’s gaze back. Pushing up on his toes, Yamaguchi raised up and wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s neck, their lips connecting. The blonde pressed a hand behind Yamaguchi’s head, tilting it slightly so he could deepen the kiss. They stayed locked in place for what seemed like minutes before slowly pulling apart from each other. The middle blocker let out a breath, as the former captain chuckled softly, “Happy New Year.” 

“I want…” Tsukishima’s cheeks dusted pink, “I want to start the new year with you…,”  _ why was it so hard for him to just say what he wanted?  _

“Me too,” Yamaguchi smiled, and his eyes widened; his face suddenly full of knowing. “Kei…” Tsukishima’s brown eyes met his, “Are you asking if we could…?” He let one of his hands fall lower, sliding down towards the inside of Tsukishima’s thigh. 

The blonde let out a low sigh, pulling the former captain to him, lips against his. 

  
_That would be a yes_ , Yamaguchi smiled into the kiss, shuffling backwards towards the bedroom.

Neither of them had taken a relationship this far, so despite their passion, they were nowhere near perfect. Yamaguchi had to tug several times before getting Tsukishima’s sweater vest off, unable to hold in a laugh at how ridiculous the blonde looked with his arms trapped over his head. The blonde turned red in the face, but he didn’t have long to feel embarrassed as Yamaguchi tripped at the corner of the bed, nearly tumbling to the floor. Yamaguchi silently cursed under his breath as he fell against the mattress, holding his shin. Tsukishima snickered as he unbuttoned his dress shirt, looking down at the former captain as he pulled it off, revealing his bare shoulders.

“We’re kind of bad at this,” he commented coolly, lowering to hover over the freckle-faced man.

Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s neck, smiling as the pain in his shin rescinded, “It’s kind of like volleyball. I don’t think anyone’s perfect the first time.” 

_ Except maybe that human tangerine and the almighty king _ , Tsukishima’s brow furrowed as he thought to himself,  _ they’re probably naturals, the freaks - _ -

“Tsuki, what is it?” Yamaguchi’s voice was full of concern, breaking him from his thoughts. Tsukishima sighed, 

“Nothing...just…,” Tsukishima realized the awkwardness of how he was about to phrase this, and his face flushed, “...it’s stupid. Nothing.” 

But Yamaguchi had dropped his arms to prop himself up on his elbows, “No, no, tell me what it was.” His head was tilted in curiosity.

  
Tsukishima looked like he’d rather die than say another word, but he knew how persistent Yamaguchi could be, especially when he thought it was something worth knowing. 

“I….you said no one was perfect at this the first time...and I thought that probably Hinata and Kageyama would prove you wrong,” Tsukishima mumbled, hoping against all odds that his boyfriend would not have heard him and decided not to press the matter.

Yamaguchi let out a loud bark of a laugh that made Tsukishima’s cheeks burst into flame. 

“Are you  _ serious _ , Tsuki?!” Yamaguchi laughed again and reached a hand up to cup Tsukishima’s cheek, “To think you’re talking about _ those two  _ right now…”

“Just,” Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi’s wrist, “Forget I said anything,” he huffed, embarrassed.

The former captain knew not to push the matter any further. Desperate to save the mood, Yamaguchi leaned upward, his chest meeting Tsukishima’s, breath hot against his ear, “Let’s forget about them.” He gripped Tsukishima’s back open-palmed with one hand, the other snaking lower down the middle blocker’s back. With a tug, the blonde was falling on top of Yamaguchi, who captured the former in a kiss as they collided. 

There was no more talk of the freak duo, or anyone else, the rest of the night. There wasn’t much talking at all, except as Tsukishima removed the last bit of clothing so that they were both naked against each other, telling the man below him he wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, he caught Yamaguchi’s breath of a voice as it urged him, “Touch me, Kei.” 

_ Touch me, Tsuki. _

Tsukishima froze, staring down at his boyfriend with wide eyes. 

Yamaguchi frowned, “What is it?”

The blonde breathed, reality striking him. “I had a dream about this,” he said matter-of-factly.

“Huh?” Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow.

“I dreamt of...well, I didn’t know who it was, then,” Tsukishima tried to explain, “I dreamt of sleeping with someone, but they were always in darkness. I could never see their face,” He gently ran a hand through Yamaguchi’s hair as he spoke, “But I just realized it was you. I was dreaming of you.” 

Unlike his dream, he could see his lover in full view; the moonlight framing and highlighting the freckles scattered across his skin. It allowed him a perfect view of the soft smile spreading across his face, 

“I love that, Tsuki.” 

“ _ Kei _ ,” Tsukishima corrected, as he drew Yamaguchi to him, “I don’t mind Tsuki in public,” their eyes met, “But you calling me Kei...when we’re like this,” his hips dipped into Yamaguchi’s and the olive-haired man let out a soft moan, as Tsukishima ran his mouth across the former captain’s neck, “I love that.” 

It hadn’t been perfect, because no first time is, but when Tsukishima awoke to find Yamaguchi curled up beside him, he struggled to find another word to describe that moment. The blonde felt the slow rise of his boyfriend’s chest against his hand, counted the freckles that dotted his bare shoulder sticking out from the blankets, and found himself smiling as he closed his eyes to soak in just a little more time of them together like this. 

It was looking to be a good start to the new year.

* * *

**JANUARY** .

By mid-January, wedding preparations for Tsukishima and Tanaka’s siblings were well in motion. Akiteru worked at a stationary company, so access to invitations was inexpensive, and the members of Saeko’s taiko group, “Disorderly Crowd,” were able to come together to provide music for the reception. 

Everything seemed to be in order, except for one particular matter.

It was Saturday afternoon and Tanaka had just returned from Coach Ukai’s, where he’d been running drills with some of the Miyagi middle-schoolers. He was about to walk into his house when he heard a voice call out,

“Tanaka,” Saeko’s brother spun in place to see Tsukishima walking towards him, dragging his bike alongside him. “Are you busy?”

Ryuunosuke was temporarily stunned. Not only was Tsukishima at his house, which he wasn’t sure if he’d ever been to, but he was initiating the conversation.  _ Something was up. _

“Woah, dude! Fancy seeing you out in these parts!” Tanaka burst out, trying to hide his nervousness. Tsukishima just scoffed and shrugged, 

  
“You’re actually not that far from the gymnasium,” He set the bike against the house. 

“Cool! Uh,” Tanaka motioned at the door, “Come on in! Kiyoko’s at work, still.” 

Tsukishima wasn’t sure what to expect, but it wasn’t the inside of the Tanaka house. Everything was minimalist and so…. _ normal _ . The blonde had expected a bunch of gym equipment everywhere and posters of half-naked women plastered on the walls. Instead, the most out-of-the-ordinary artwork was a giant framed replica of Hokusai’s “The Great Wave Off Kanagawa” taking up half the living room wall. 

“And no,” Tanaka smirked, seeing Tsukishima’s surprised reaction, “Kiyoko was not the sole decorator of this house!” 

“I half expected it to look like the clubhouse at Karasuno,” Tsukishima said bluntly.

Tanaka burst out laughing,”You serious, man? You know I wasn’t the only one that decided what was hung up there?”

“Well, it certainly cleaned up after you left,” Tsukishima countered, causing Tanaka to let out a gasp in offense. 

“You got some nerve, Tsukishima!” He wasn’t deterred long, though, as his scoff twisted into a sly smile, “Besides, who needs posters like that anymore when I got the real thi--” 

“Okay, so,” Tsuksihima immediately interrupted, not wanting to have  _ that  _ conversation any longer, “I came over here because I wanted to ask you a favor.”

Tanaka blinked.  _ Tsukishima...asking HIM a favor?  _ “Uhh...Tsukishima...you feeling okay?”

The blonde huffed, visibly irritated, “Yes, I’m fine. Look,” he scratched the back of his neck and looked away from Tanaka, “I’m supposed to give this best man speech at Akiteru’s wedding…” his gaze returned to the former ace, “but I wanted to ask if you’d do it instead.” 

There was a moment’s silence. Tanaka stared at Tsukishima, who had turned his gaze away, clearly uncomfortable with the awkward stillness between them.

“But, Tsukishima...,” Tanaka replied slowly, “You’re the best man.” 

“I know, but,” Tsukishima exhaled, “You and Akiteru are just as close as he and I are. You both have a lot in common, you both insist on hardly ever shutting up at any family function,” the statement made Tanaka chuckle, “and...I just am not the kind of guy to do this sort of thing.” Tsukishima looked away again, “I want my brother’s wedding to be the best it can be. He deserves that. And me giving the speech is just...wouldn’t do it justice.” His eyes met Tanaka’s, “You would give the better speech. Would you be okay doing it?”

For a second, Tsukishima thought Tanaka would say ‘no,’ or try to talk him back into doing it, or even run away without answering. Instead, much to Tsukishima’s horror, his future brother-in-law let out a sob and wrapped the blonde in a giant embrace. 

“I didn’t know you cared about your brother that much!” Tanaka cried; Tsukishima tried to squirm away, but the former ace just hugged him harder, “I’m so  _ proud  _ of you, man!” 

It was nearly seven o’clock when Yamaguchi’s phone rang. The pinch server answered, immediately hearing Tsukishima on the other end, 

“It took me five minutes to break free from Tanaka.”

Yamaguchi laughed, “You knew he was a hugger.” 

“And he sobbed the  _ entire  _ time,” Tsukishima scoffed, “I think his tears might have ruined my new cardigan,” the blonde lamented, looking down at the beige fabric, which now bore a giant wet stain.

“It’ll wash,” Yamaguchi reassured him, “He said yes, though?”

Tsukishima, despite it all, let out a sigh of relief, “Yeah, he said yes.” 

* * *

**MARCH.**

With the viewing season in Sendai on the horizon, the cherry blossoms had already started to bloom. The venue for Saeko and Akiteru’s wedding was surrounded by the pink and white trees, petal confetti scattered across the ground as the guests took their seats.

Tanaka and Kiyoko’s wedding had been very traditional, as per both family’s requests. However, Saeko and the word “traditional” rarely went hand-in-hand, and Tsukishima’s family wasn’t exactly followers of Japanese tradition, either. 

Tsukishima adjusted the cuffs of his dress shirt so they peeked out from under his gray suit jacket. Yamaguchi had come to the dressing room to check in with everyone and helped adjust Tsukishima’s blue tie. Akiteru let out a large exhale as he checked over his tuxedo one last time. Tanaka slapped him on the back with a broad grin,

“This is it, big bro!” He beamed, “Ready?”

“No,” Akiteru admitted with a sheepish grin, “Your sister probably has something up her sleeve she hasn’t told me about…” He eyed the Tanaka, Tsukishima, and Tenma Udai -- Akiteru’s classmate and the other groomsmen -- nervously, “Please forgive me if she gets you all involved in some weird antics.” The three groomsmen replied simultaneously:

“Aww, my big sis wouldn’t do anything that crazy!” Tanaka reassured him.

“I’m up for anything!” Tenma reassured as well, his wild black hair pulled into a low ponytail, revealing his tired, but wide eyes. 

“I’m not forgiving you,” Tsukishima stated bluntly. Yamaguchi elbowed him. 

The three groomsmen and Akiteru lined up in front of the venue -- cherry blossom trees surrounding them. Saeko didn’t have many friends that were women; her bridesmaids were Kiyoko, Yachi, and Akane Yamamoto -- the little sister of Nekoma’s ace from when Tsukishima had been in high school. The two had met at Nationals his first year and had become close friends over the years. 

Yamaguchi sat in the second row on Akiteru’s family’s side, alongside Hinata and Kageyama, who had agreed to give him some company. The other Karasuno crows were on Tanaka’s side. Tsukishima noticed Hinata rambling to Yamaguchi about something, and the former captain noticed the blonde’s stare as he mouthed the words, _ Little Giant, _ and pointed subtly to the man standing on the other side of Tanaka. 

_ Ah,  _ Tsukishima thought,  _ Hinata was asking Yamaguchi about Tenma. Not surprising.  _

Saeko’s taiko group, “Disorderly Crowd,” were on either side of the stage where the wedding was being held. As the last of Tanaka’s family, his great-grandmother, was gently led to her seat, the drummers began playing a low, steady beat. The beat became more dynamic and complex, as Tanaka’s father led Saeko down the aisle to where the groomsmen and bridesmaids stood.

Saeko wore an unusually informal halter style white dress, back exposed, that fell in draped layers straight down to her feet. It was nothing fancy or frilly; exactly Saeko Tanaka’s style, revealing her strong arms that held a small bouquet of cherry blossoms and cream roses. 

Tsukishima heard a sniffle and glanced towards his brother, who -- surprising no one -- was already tearing up at the sight of her, his lip bitten as she met him on the stage. 

The ceremony wasn’t long. Everyone cheered as Akiteru took Saeko in his arms, and in a bold move, dipped her slightly as he kissed her. Tsukishima’s eyes widened; his brother was never that forward, and he found his eyes slowly moving towards Yamaguchi, whose mouth was popped open watching the scene. The former captain’s gaze immediately found Tsukishima after the moment passed, his face mirroring Tsukishima’s surprise. 

As Akiteru pulled Saeko back from the dip, she gave a loud, beautiful laugh. “ _ Akiteru _ !” She punched his arm playfully, causing a similar fit of laughter from the Tanaka family side of the aisle. The groom blushed as he tried to return to the formality of the moment, taking her arm in his as they walked off the stage, the taiko drums beating as the bridal party made their exit behind them. 

After the cake was cut, refreshments were served, and several photos were taken, the bridal party settled in and Tanaka stood to give his “best man’s” speech. Tsukishima caught Yamaguchi’s proud glance from across the room; it had been the best decision to give the duty to his brother-in-law. Tanaka talked about Akiteru and his similarities through volleyball, how Saeko was a driving force in their lives, and -- to a rousing applause -- how happy he was for his brother-in-law and his family to be in his and Kiyoko’s life along with Saeko. It was a great speech, and seeing Akiteru and Saeko both tearing up made Tsukishima smile despite himself. 

Shortly thereafter, the reception festivities were underway. It became apparent why Saeko wore a dress with the arms and back revealed, as the reception transitioned into a taiko drum recital, with Saeko leading the group! In her wedding dress, she pounded the drums for a powerful performance, the entire crowd cheering her on. She even drug Akiteru beside her and let him play alongside her; looking extremely nervous at first, but he quickly picked up the pace and by the end of the performance, he was drumming alongside her to the same rhythm, his tuxedo jacket thrown off, sleeves rolled up, and sweat beading on this forehead. The recital concluded, as Saeko threw herself into Akiteru’s arms, drum sticks still in hand, and gave him a passionate kiss. The crowd burst into applause. 

Once bouquets were tossed, drinks were served, and the dancing started commencing, the reception was in full swing. Tsukishima was not a dancer, and although Yamaguchi allowed himself to be led onto the dance floor by Yachi and Hinata several times; when he wasn’t dancing, he was sitting or standing by his boyfriend’s side.

At one point, while Yamaguchi was off dancing, Kiyoko slid up beside Tsukishima. 

“I wondered if you were the dancing type or not,” She smiled softly. 

Tsukishima shrugged, “You’re not either?” 

“No, no,” Kiyoko gave a quiet laugh, “Tanaka does enough dancing for the both of us.” True enough, her husband was in a current competition with Hinata to see who had the best moves, each trying to outdo the other, with everyone roaring in laughter around them. Kiyoko glanced back at Tsukishima, “I’m happy for you and Tadashi.” 

The blonde blinked, his eyes wide as he stared back at her, “Oh, uhm,” Kiyoko wasn’t usually the one to openly praise someone like this, “Thank you.” 

“I always thought you two would be good together,” Kiyoko smiled, “And it will be nice to have an extra pair of hands around, especially now.”

Tsukishima tilted his head, his brow raised, “Uhm, sure.” 

“I haven’t made this public,” Kiyoko’s voice was quiet, so only they could hear, “But I’m expecting.” 

Tsukishima froze, staring at her. His eyes dropped ever so slightly to see her hand ghost across her stomach, which wasn’t obviously showing, but he saw the tiniest ridge of her stomach curve. 

“I told Tanaka not to tell anyone until after the wedding, when everything settled down. He agreed, saying he didn’t want to ‘steal his sister’s thunder,’ or something along those lines. I’m not far along yet, so we don’t even know what the baby will be.” She smiled serenely, “But I’m happy our child will have a great group of uncles around as he or she grows up.” 

Tsukishima stared; he couldn’t quite picture a child between Tanaka and Kiyoko, their features were so polar opposite. “I hope it takes after you,” he said aloud before he could stop himself.

Kiyoko let out a laugh, louder than she usually did, which caused Tsukishima to cover his mouth in embarrassment. She shook her head and laid a hand on his arm,

“Don’t be ashamed,” She smiled, “Tanaka said the same.” 

“But why are you telling me?” Tsukishima tilted his head at her.

“You were the first to tell us about your relationship,” Kiyoko’s eyes were gleaming, tilting her head back in return, “So I thought it was fitting you would be the first one to know about our new addition.” 

Tsukishima had always liked his quiet, content relationship with Kiyoko, but in this moment, he found himself appreciating it ten fold. He bowed his head slightly, “I’m thankful you’re in this family,” He gave her a small, genuine smile, “thank you.” 

Kiyoko beamed, and Tsukishima caught Yamaguchi staring at the two of them from the dance floor, his face lit up in awe. After the song was over, the former captain hustled towards him.

“Tsuki,” Yamaguchi breathed, his face still in wonder, “I’ve never seen you look so genuinely... _ happy _ ,” He interlaced his fingers in Tsukishima’s hand, staring up at him. 

The blonde gave Yamaguchi’s hand a slight tug, shrugging his shoulders as Kiyoko walked away to rejoin Tanaka, “Ah, well...I suppose weddings have that effect on me.” 

Yamaguchi stared at him, and then a determined gleam formed in his eye. “Follow me,” He started away from the dance floor and out past the tented area where the reception was held, leading Tsukishima away with him. 

The two ducked out of the reception area and out into an open area that was much quieter, illuminated only by a few lanterns. The moon above cast a complimentary white glow over the area’s garden, cobblestone walkway, and coy pond. Yamaguchi stopped shy of the bridge crossing the pond and turned to face Tsukishima.

“What are you doing?” The blonde questioned, as Yamaguchi wrapped an arm around his back.

“Dancing with you,” Yamaguchi smiled, placing his other hand in Tsukishima’s and holding it away from their bodies. “I figured you wouldn’t want to dance with everyone, so I brought you out here so we could have some privacy.” 

Tsukishima blinked, then took a step closer, putting his body flush with Yamaguchi’s. The two slowly swayed from side to side as the band started playing a slower song. For a moment, the two shuffled across the cobblestone in silence, only the soft humming of the music and their breaths audible. Finally, Yamaguchi leaned forward and gave Tsukishima a chaste kiss, breaking into a smile as he leaned away. 

“I wish we’d gotten together sooner,” he lamented, “we could have danced like this so many times before.”

  
“When?” Tsukishima huffed a laugh, eyebrow raising, “Tanaka’s wedding was the only other one we’ve attended.” He looked off, thoughtful, “I guess we could have, then--” 

“--I meant anytime we wanted,” Yamaguchi chuckled, “It doesn’t have to be at a wedding. I just like this…,” his voice trailed off and his head rested on Tsukishima’s chest. The blonde smiled, looking down at the former captain.

“Me too,” He replied quietly, turning with Yamaguchi in his arms, the song still muffled in the distance. They continued to sway for what seemed like hours.

Finally, as the song ended, Tsukishima let go of Yamaguchi’s hand and lifted the pinch server’s head, leaning down to capture him in a kiss. Yamaguchi melted into it, his hand gripping tighter at the blonde’s back. Out of breath, they broke from the kiss, staring at one another in the quiet of the break between songs. 

“Tadashi,” Tsukishima started, but Yamaguchi shook his head, and smiled, 

“I love you, Kei.” The blonde blinked, to which Yamaguchi’s smile became mischievous, “What? Were you wanting to tell me first?” 

A moment’s pause and Tsukishima let out a soft laugh, rolling his eyes, “Obviously. Now you’ve ruined it, Tadashi.” He hugged the olive-haired man close and moved in to kiss him again. He wasn’t about to let the former captain outdo him in that regard.

The nearly full moon high above them, the two remained in the area outside the reception hall for most of the evening. Only when Tanaka finally found them and chided them for retreating to their “makeout spot” did the two eventually return to the wedding party. 

Tsukishima would have resented his brother-in-law’s interruption, but as they headed back to the reception, and Yamaguchi laced their hands together, he realized it didn’t really matter.

Yamaguchi, freckles like stars scattered across his skin, would be by his side, and forever within his orbit. 

* * *

**Author’s Notes:**

And that’s the end...for now. :)

I would love to do more  _ Haikyuu!! _ Stories in the future.

Even if the manga ends, we have so much that Furudate hints at but leaves unanswered. I would love to touch base on it in future stories!

I hope you all liked this!    
Stay safe! 

* * *


End file.
